Madness Of Duma
by TsaoFang
Summary: Vantes Duma is loyal to those he chooses to follow, but his leaders may betray him. Seeking revenge, he searches for power but no luck, until he hears Nazarick... How will he get his revenge? I'd appreciate it if you could let me know what you think of it, by sending me a review. Thanks. This is the start of stories with Vantes and Overlord characters, future stories on here
1. Madness of Duma

**Chapter 1 – Big Future**

Peace, order, the Six Great God's grace and care. The capital of the Slane Theocracy, Holojus, had it all, a pure kingdom of all those who follow the Six Great Gods. The Six Archbishops of the Slane Theocracy has many Scriptures in their disposal, none stronger than the Seven Knights of the Sovereign Scriptures. We are the strongest knights of the Slane Theocracy and show our virtues: Arogon Teneva of Patience, Tervolda Karganes of Diligence, Malith Golna of Temperance, Figunin Jilaozo of Chastity, Riolance Venen of Humility, Galipha Kinandez of kindness and me, Vantes Duma of Charity.

I was merely a peasant boy, living with my mother and father in the countryside within the Slane Theocracy. I had always loved to be an adventurer; to go to new towns, cities and villages; meet new people and, live a life worth living. I had my first encounter with a monster, a horde of orcs, entering my family's farmland, viciously wanting something from my penniless family; I only had a pitchfork at the time, against the orcs armed with heavy aggressive clubs. I knew I was at a disadvantage, but charged forth anyway; jabbing, impaling, thrusting and fending off the orcs; they strike and tear into my feeble clothes, but I still stood strong and defeating each orc in the horde. Eventually the horde retreated to wherever they came from with minor injuries, as I fell from the injuries I suffered, greater than those that I made; word of my bravery echoed to villages nearby and into towns, even when I venture into these villages and towns for small businesses, people whisper with astonishment to each other, identifying me as the farm boy that fought off a horde of orcs.

One day, the same horde of orcs appeared near the farm, armed with more aggressive looking clubs; I stood my ground with the pitchfork, ready for the fight, but was simple tossed a side as they march towards my father and mother. I got up as fast as I can and notice a large rugged sack an orc was carrying on the ground; I opened it to reveal a sack of treasure: gold coins, beautifully decorated objects and fine gems only nobility could have; as I basked and rummaged the sack of treasure, I discover a shining silver sword.

I then came up with a plan. I threw a rock at the orc that readied its club to kill my father, it turned as I positioned, aim and fired my pitchfork at the orcs head. Impaled by the pitchfork, I took the chance to pull the sword out of the sack and charged towards it. "Let them go!" I plunged the sword at the belly of the orc then slicing it open; the shock of success rushed into my heart, pumping it with that shock throughout my flesh and bones as the orc crashed down to the ground, but I couldn't let it overcome me.

As the other orcs rushed to me, I got ready and moved away from the farm, luring them to an open road; travelers passing by were simply following a monotonous road that leads to where they wanted to be were shaken as an orc tried to smash me with its mighty brutish club, I took this chance and leaped towards it's face and slashed it then shot the sword into its neck as soon as I landed. The travelers on that same old road were amazed at this weak peasant boy, dancing with a shining sword, fighting and killing a horde of mighty fierce orcs; another orc aimed for me but smashed its club down onto the ground, only for me to be in range of another orcs aim. As soon as the club touched a hair of mine, I thanked my reflexes as I slid between its legs and slashed its legs from behind; as soon as I was caught by them, I aimed the sword at the orc's belly, only to be countered by its club throwing me and the sword back. Fatigued, I took one final strike against the orc, aiming the sword for its belly as I charged; as soon as we were about to clash, I tilt the sword upwards and climbed onto its club, stabbing its neck. Swinging and shaking me off while in agony, it lost its footing and smashed onto the ground; I pulled the sword out of its thick neck and the other orcs backed off then began their retreat.

The travels applauded and cheered at what I achieved, as I was about to go back to my home; they advised me to turn off an ear of each orc, to show other I'm not just what I appear to be. I took their advises and cut off an ear of the two orcs I killed, I waved farewell to them all and staggered back home. Only to find an armoured stranger who looked like my age carrying shield and sword, waiting by the door of my home holding an ear of the first orc I slayed, the stranger waved at me and beckoned for me; my father and mother were also their and hugged me, fearing I was taken away from them. They introduced the stranger as Galipha Kinandez, a warrior from the town of Calikema and planned for a 'big future'; we let him into our home and served dinner with him, he began to praise me for what I did today and told me that I too have a 'big future'. I asked him of his 'big future' and told me of his plans of joining a Scripture; I softly laughed at such a big dream, but slowly thought "If the travelers thought I was strong, I could join a Scripture too!" With that thought in my mind, I asked Galipha how he will do it. He tells me of the holy city of Holojus, the Six Archbishops are looking for valiant warriors of the Six Great Gods to become a Scripture and fight for them; believing his words, I begged him to let me join him and his 'big future', he graciously accepted without question.

The next day, I waved goodbye to me beloved mother and father as I began to move forward in my life while they waved back, wishing me the best of luck and the blessings of the Six Great Gods on achieving my 'big future'.

 **Chapter 2 – Can You Keep It?**

It's been over five years since arriving at Holojus and go through the savage training under the tutelage of veteran warriors, but here, here we are. My great friend Galipha Kinandez, and I were made into knights of the Sovereign Scripture with five other mighty warriors across the Slane Theocracy; our leader Arogon Teneva, lead us to the Six Archbishops, to inform us of our task as we all kneeled in respect of the archbishops. Our task was to seek out kill monsters and demons that had sneaked into the capital; we accepted the task at hand then dismissed to form our plans. We gathered around a map of the city on a table, with Arogon at the head; Tervolda located six areas that the beasts situate around the capital and recommended that we search the area individually, Galipha and I as the weaker knights were ordered to go together.

We departed to our designated areas and began our search. There were nothing suspicious about the area; civilians were at peace, merchants were selling their goods, everything was fine. Until, Galipha noticed a small hand reaching for a freshly baked bread on the window of the bakery; we both creeped towards the hand until Galipha ruined our cover by falling into a woman and onto her lap, head first. The woman screamed in shock, alarming the owner of the small hand, I charged off in pursuit, leaving my friend in his mess; I followed through narrow alley paths and tight corners, eventually I caught it at a dead end to find a goblin grasping the bread tightly to its chest. It didn't take an offensive approach to me, even with my sword unsheathed, how strange; although I am ordered to kill beasts like this goblin, but I wanted to know what it was planning, I hear a small rumbling sound from the goblin but it doesn't eat the food in front of it.

I slowly placed my sword into my sheath then raised my hand above my head slowly to show peace and no harm, it seemed to understand what I was telling it. The goblin walk passed me, and, seemed to beckon me to follow; I followed the goblin and eventually lead me to a small shelter with horde of its friends, huddled around something. The goblins insisted me to look, as I peered over them; I see a little girl of adolescences, sleeping in a small basket of straw, as this girl opened her eyes, I was surprised by the colour of her eyes, slight amber with some kind of charm to them. The girl saw me and smiled like a new born baby meeting its mother and father, then lifted her arms; I turned my head in search of advice, the goblins answered my query, telling me to pick her up. I never held a child before. I didn't know what to do, but did it anyway; I slowly picked her up and carried her close to my chest. What was I thinking! I guess it was, instinct.

Galipha eventually found me after clearing his mess, drew his sword out of his shield and charged at the goblins; I told him to stop and grabbed his arm. He questioned why I stopped him from doing our task, I explained what I think the situation was; he somewhat believed and agreed what I explained, then asked about the child in my arms. He noticed the girl looking scared at what had happened and told me to leave it with the goblins, but I had a better idea; I'll look for her parents. Galipha agreed along with the goblins; a goblin spoke to us and explained that they found the child in the middle of the road, feeling guilty to just leave her; they took her with them and cared for her. Knowing their side of the story, Galipha still pointed his sword at the goblins.

"Let them go." Galipha was shocked by what I just said then reminded me of what I agreed to do for the Six Archbishops.

"Just. Keep it a secret! Just keep it between us! You and me!"

Galipha reluctantly put his sword away and left with me as the goblins waved us and the girl goodbye, later on that day; I was reminded by Galipha about the girl's name, she looked too shy to talk to either one of us, we took a break at a teahouse. While I thought of possible name for the girl, Galipha was snacking of some baked goods and admired the tea that was provided; I rattled my brain of a possible name, then a small tug on my arm came, the girl repeated the same word to me as she sat on my lap "Tea". I merely smile at her; I asked if 'Tia' was her name, she giggled and gave me a big smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tia." I smiled as I gently stroked her head, and planned on how I was to find her family.

 **Chapter 3 – Judas Kiss**

I spent hours, days and weeks searching for Tia's family but no one recognised her; I slowly lost motivation and began to question who Tia really is. She had no abnormality and the appearance of an average human child; I guess I don't mind adopting her. As I thought that to myself with little Tia by my side, Galipha approached us and found an orphanage that would accept little Tia; he explained that I should take her to the orphanage because of who we are, I couldn't risk little Tia getting hurt from my job, or die from it. I took little Tia with me to the orphanage, as I walked with her, I began to fall into sadness, knowing that I'll never see her on a daily basis; we arrived at the orphanage and as I said my goodbyes, a clap of thunder burst the quiet city. I searched for the source of the thunder to find a magical circle formed above in the sky at a distance, firing multiple white lightning bolts; I knew there were casters and sorcerers throughout the continent, must be a rogue sorcerer on a rampage. I told little Tia to not follow me as I rushed off to the lightning, down a familiar road. Through, an all too familiar scenery.

I slowly walked to the horror of the white lightning storm. My home. My mother and father's farm. Burning, torn and damned by the savagery of a rogue sorcerer. I ventured into the farmhouse with fear and paranoia, pasting through all that I had in the ghost of my younger life; visions of a once peaceful and innocent life burned into my eyes, then my eyes were scolded by the horrific terror of any child's worst nightmare. My father slaughtered, my mother burned alive. I fell onto my knees in front of my dead family, the sky began to weep at the scene of an unjust scene; though the sky above me cried for me, it didn't sooth my mourning heart. Then voices softly rang in my ears with my family's dying breath, telling me what happened.

"Malith… Gol… na". Malith Golna, a knight of the Sovereign Scripture like me.

I rushed off through the constant weeping sky to demand an answer to my family's death, only to be greeted by my fellow knight armed with their blades pointing at me; I demanded to know what is happening, only to hear a false answer. I had been accused of being possessed by a demon, their only evidence was my achievement against the orcs; I answered them back by telling them of my actions back then, I just had… an instinct, to fight back.

Malith squawked at my answer, saying the demon inside of me dictated me to fight back; I demanded and begged them to listen to me but they did not listen to me then were forcing me out of their sight, I continued to beg them to listen to me but was only told to get out, by the cold tip of Arogon's claymore touching me neck. Admitting and submitting to their demands, I left their sights, to be hunted by them; by Galipha, my best friend.

I saw him pursuing me on horseback, in a shocked and unexpected state of mind, I begged him to listen to me but he didn't; must be following his orders like a loyal dog while screaming words of 'my betrayal' of our friendship. We ran through the miserable rain, pass the streets and alleys; as I ran for my life, Malith was watching the chase from the balcony of the Sovereign Scripture Headquarters, laughing and cursing me; he had envied my achievements and how strong I was, he couldn't stand or allow a common peasant farm-boy to in the same ranks as him. Eventually I lost Galipha when I turned into a thin narrow alley as I recovered my breath, I went around the streets in search of shelter and a hiding spot for the time being, but for some reason, everywhere I go, people whom I live to protect slam their doors at me or cursed me out of their sights. Then after an annoyed merchant pushed me on to the ground, the Sovereign Scripture must have spread the lies of my abilities throughout the city, I'm no more than a petty criminal to them that deserved to be executed; I began to shrivel to the dark abyss of my reality.

I'm alone, no one can help me now and "I never betrayed them! I was… betrayed…" A dark ominous feeling came over me as I desired to be stronger, I want justice… I want power.

 **Chapter 4 – Nazarick**

It's been months since the knight's betrayal, I hid myself from the eye of the public and those who searched for my life to kill; my search for power seem to draw a close, I acquired and honed my skills to the highest level, even mastered sixth tier magic from exterminating the monsters around the Slane Theocracy but it's not enough. I traveled beyond the Slane Theocracy to search for more power but nowhere had what I wanted, then one night while resting under a tree, a dream occurred; two men, positioned to fight each other, one man strike, with a red puddle turning into a black vortex on the ground, ending with one name, 'Carne'.

I searched for 'Carne' to find a village, with a defensive barrier surrounding the village itself and the inhabitants; humans and goblins. I slowly approached the entrance of the village, only to be ambushed by goblins; they told me they mean no harm and wait for their boss, I braced myself for their boss, only to relax at the sight of a young girl. We both introduced ourselves, I introduced myself simply as Vantes Duma, the girl didn't seem to know my name from the Sovereign Scripture introduced herself as Enri; I asked Enri about the goblins at the entrance, she explained a figure who goes by the name 'Lord Ains Ooal Gown' gave her an item to summon goblins to her aid, they followed her loyally; if only my back-stabbing fellow knights. She mentioned that this figure is the town's savior and had a black armoured warrior by his side called 'Albedo'; 'Albedo'? I had heard from travelling adventurers, a black armoured warrior wielding two swords called 'Momon' possess superb strength, strength to defeat the Wise King of the Forest and had a lover called 'Albedo'. Is it possible that Momon and Ains Ooal Gown, is the same person?

I questioned Enri how she knew all of this information, apparently various travelers and adventurers ventured all over the land, telling stories of a party that vanished after meeting Momon and accomplishing jobs with him; some say they were too weak for him, others say they were killed while doing a job with him. As those stories of Momon spread throughout the land and into her village, she began to wonder who Momon was, then concluded that Monom is, or has connections with their village saviour 'Lord Ains Ooal Gown'. I then asked Enri where I can find Lord Ains Ooal Gown, she didn't know but innocently motivated me to not give up my search for her village's savior, and welcomed me to stay in the town for the night; she welcomed me innocently to stay, it was just too innocent to deny. Enri then showed me to the tavern and asked the keeper for a room for me to stay for the night; that night I eat the meal the tavern keeper gave me with gracious hospitality and entertain the other guests with tales of my adventures from my old shattered life, then later in the night. I saw another dream; a dungeon with some many terrains, guardians, throne room, then awoke after an alluring voice echoed the word 'Nazarick' in my head.

Before I left Carne Village, I asked Enri if she knew of a 'Nazarick'; she and the other villagers didn't know of a 'Nazarick', I thanked them for their hospitality and waved farewell to them. Lost in a forest with no guide or clue to where I should go, all was lost; all of a sudden, that same alluring voice from my dreams echoed in the forest "Follow… This way… To Nazarick." Those words haunted my mind and grew louder and clearer according to certain directions I face in the forest; I must be close if I can hear it so clearly, I followed the voice to the outskirts of the forest and then as sudden as it spoke, it disappeared.

But in front of me was a tomb, in the middle of a plain. I was perplexed by this discovery and was dictated by curiosity to explore the tomb; it didn't take long for me to discover an underground tomb. As I descended into the tomb, I encounter a feeling of uneasiness, like I was being watched; I continued to walk further, I heard laughter. A regal laughter echoed in the tomb.

"Welcome… to your grave… In the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

 **Chapter 5 – Vampire's Wrath**

As I was greeted by this regal voice, I continued my venture into the tomb through the second floor slowly; my mind focused on the decision I've taken but my heart, what is this cold dark feeling? As I reached the passage to the third floor; the echo of a grave opening, unleashing its terror of the dead, moaned near me. I turned to search for the unchained beast with paranoia beating my warrior heart, I looked each coffin, wall and corner of the tomb to find nothing; but I thanked my startled heart, as I turned and swiped my sword across me, the creature leap above me and clashed with my sword.

I bounced the beast back away from me to reveal a little girl, a little vampire girl in a dark purple outfit. I positioned myself to fight, as the girl welcomed and somewhat praised me for fending of her attack; she introduced herself as Shalltear Bloodfallen, the first, second and third floor guardian. She asked for my name but I remained silent as I was too focused on my surroundings, she asked trivia question to know who I am; little did she know, I sensed another vampire's presence behind me from the passage. I lowered myself while raising my sword high above my head looking like I was about to lunge to attack Shalltear; the vampire got closer and actually attacked me from behind, that's when I swung my trap. Just as the vampire's claw could touch my back, I swung my sword down and turned the blade into the presence behind me, passing the side of my body; then pushed my sword deeper into the vampire, the vampire slowly looked drained of energy as she shriveled behind my back.

Shalltear's face of unexpected shock paralysed her, I took the chance and ripped my sword from the vampire and swiped my sword towards Shalltear; to my shock, she grabbed the blade and slice my arm, with my blood flowed out; she formed a ball of my blood above her then released my sword. Obviously she would be difficult to defeat, so I hatched a plan; first though, I had to scan her movements. She just stood there, with her regained composure. No doubt she'll grab my sword again. I charged towards her again, positioning my sword for the attack again as she smiled at my second same attack; just as we met close, I used a skill I acquired through my travel facing greater common beasts while casting a spell onto the blade of my sword. I used my hyper speed skill to give the appearance that I teleported in front of her then enhanced my sword the a sixth tier magic spell, "dragon flame", then slashed her from behind her; my attack worked, she was injured by my burning sword but used some blood to recover from my attack.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, almost choking me and strangling my heart as I saw Shalltear's expression change; she screamed at me with rage, screaming how impossible for me to do such an attack on to her and how pathetic humans are but cursed me for my abilities that I showed; she used the ball of blood and had it flow around her, was she gaining power from it? I got my answer as I stared at the last drop of blood entered her body, then shook with terror as she became a grotesque monster; she laughed sadistically at my terror and warned me not to enrage her, she then pounced at me out of nowhere. I screamed in horror as she charged at me, but my arm moved to block and deflect her attack with my sword, scrapping her cheek; enraged even more she had countless charges at me but fail to land a hit on me. Now furious, she roared with rage; I didn't want to stay anymore so I took the chance and ran through the passage to the third floor.

I arrived to the third floor to be greeted by coffins bursting open and more vampires rising out to block my way; all ready to stop me, then something inside of me, made me charge forth slaying every vampire in my way. With each slash, a black mist entered my sword through the blade and into a strange gem that I don't remember acquiring or equipping to my sword; making into through the ambush of vampires, I stand in front of a derelict bridge with ropes that could break and rot away anytime now.

With the wrathful screams of Shalltear getting closer, I had to decide, to cross to my ambitions of power or face the vampire devil in all of her vengeful wrath. I slowly etched my foot onto the bridge, shaking with panic in my mind and heart, Shalltear's wrath grew closer and closer; I made my way to the center of the bridge as Shalltear's roars, suddenly disappeared. I was clueless to why she vanished but I soon knew why, as I made my way across to the other end of the bridge, I look up to see her jump onto me and sank her menacing teeth into my neck as she began to drain my blood. I felt my blood slowly draining away from me, but something dark made me relentless and rip her of me; she screamed a hateful yell then she looked at me with distress as I glared at her while producing what felt like, a surge of malevolent darkness, dictating me to kill her with one final slash from my sword. Sending her plummeting into the abyss the old bridge stood over.

I turned to walk through the passage out of the third floor with Shalltears' vengeful chase ending with her falling into a certain death, then as sudden as the dark energy appeared, faded away; exhausted by it, I fell to the ground while hold my sword and stared at this mysterious gem. A dark pitch-black gem was mounted onto my sword; it drew in a black mist from those monsters I slashed, looking like their lives were sucked out of them. I was hypnotised by the gem, then snapped out of it when that alluring voice spoke to me. "You have the power… Fight on… Become stronger…"

 **Chapter 6 – Tempest Trial**

During that encounter with the enraged vampire Shalltear Bloodfallen, I had been slashed by her and almost drained of my blood; I feel nothing. No pain from the slash or fatigue from my drained blood, it was like I was fully restored. Could it be from the dark energy of the gem? I pondered this question through the passage, to be suddenly halted by stumbling and falling into a pool of water; it was there I was surprised by an underground lake in beneath the tomb. There must be a floor guardian like Shalltear here as well, but there was no sign of life here yet this would be perfect for creatures to live in harmony. I venture deep into the rocky surrounding the lake in search of a passage to the next level to no reveal of the passage, it must be in the lake.

I dived into the lake in search of the passage, I couldn't see anything to even suggest a passage; until I saw a giant figure at the bottom of the lake, was it the floor guardian? Or a statue? It just stood there, emotionless; not even looking like it was alive. As I stared at the monolith, I saw a small crack with a light coming out of it, it must be the passage. I lay in the passage after swimming to it and climbing out to the lake; that was easier than expected, I travelled along the passage to embrace a land of ice and snow. Nothing but frozen tundra to all who enter this floor. I shivered as I slowly proceeded through the eternal white blanket of snow, the sinners in hell must be in luxury compared to this. I walk for so long, not a sign of life in the vast land of snow and ice but a tower of ice; I can't take this anymore, it's too cold for me to move on. I collapsed in this blanket of snow and the blizzard repaired its damages from my walk, as I lay there motionless, the alluring voice appeared; this time with a visual appearance, a woman out in the blizzard.

"Do not succumb… Withstand these trials…"

I tried to stand back up and question more to the woman, back fell unconscious. As my body was frozen, I returned to the same dream world of my mind but was accompanied by a shadowy figure of the same woman in the blizzard; I asked my question, but was silenced by the woman putting her finger on my lips and seductively shushing at me.

Then she told me in her usual alluring voice "Danger waits for you… Break free… Fight the Guardian with desire…"

Then she walked away as she faded, I awake to a prison cell and unearthly shrieks outside the cell; wraiths patrolling back and forth, other prisoners locked in their cells like me with rage or fear on their faces. I tried to break free with my sword, only to attract the wraiths to my sword and taking it away from me; I tried to reclaim it but was snatched off and out of my reach, I demanded to know why I was locked in this prison cell.

The wraiths explained that I was captured by order of the floor guardian; I was someone to be kept watch of for my disrespect to the past floors of Nazarick and my inhuman powers. It would appear that I'm trapped here for a while now, perhaps forever. No. I must break free to avenge my family's wrongful death and Malith's lies. I punched, kicked and rammed the bars of my cell but not a dent could be seen on the bars; I then tried magic spells to break the bars, but still the bars are unharmed. I tried the spells once more by focusing and concentrating my energy to the spell, while I was in deep meditation, screams and shock erupted in the prison by something that the wraiths, prisoners and I didn't believe. My sword. My sword spun and flew pass the wraiths as they attempted to catch and stop my swords massacre, it eventually stopped in front of my cell with the gem changing its colour, from black to a slight red and was in my reach; I grabbed my sword then a rush of power flowed straight into me, such as rush of power. I grabbed a bar to my cell and it bent with easier like I was putting my hand through water, I was finally free for my prison cell; I stood outside my cell as the wraiths barricaded my two exits, they all charged at me, straight to their demises. I held my sword and swung it to the air, releasing a burst of dark energy, killing the wraiths surrounding me; the wraith that remained out of the blast radius stayed away from me, I slowly walked to a wall of the prison and strike the wall down with one immense dark swing, demolishing it and setting me truly free from the prison.

I embraced the familiar coldness of the floor and greeted be a large insect creature standing before me, it announced itself as Cocytus, the fifth floor guardian. He had heard of my atrocities in the first floor by Shalltear Bloodfallen, and wished to end my trouble; I raised my sword as Cocytus raised his halberd, we both charged towards each other and clashed our blades. We battled on in the snow with not one of them giving in, constantly clashing their blades, echoing in the tundra, desiring to get what we want, desire… I began to speak to Cocytus of his desires in his life, he answered back by saying he only fights and serves for the supreme king, the ruler of the Great tomb of Nazarick; he wished to know mine.

"Justice. I desire justice. To get that, I will become strong!" Cocytus took his time to decide his next action then decided.

He made one last charge as I remained still and thrust my sword, on the edge of his halberd as I stopped allowing the tip of my sword to stare at its potential prey; Cocytus slowly eased himself then raised his halberd towards a cave in the distance, telling me to go to the next floor and fulfill my desire of justice; I thanked him and rushed off to the cave. As I rushed into the cave, I felt the power pulsing in my body, the intensity, the rush; I never felt this in my life; it felt like a beast was ravaging in my blood, and I desired more, more to grow strong.

 **Chapter 7 – Beastly Tamer**

A gentle breeze welcomed and greeted me as I arrived at the next floor; I travel through a thick jungle terrain in search of the passage to the next floor, as I passed through the jungle terrain, I find a small figure with a staff wondering through the jungle. I walked up to the figure, to find a little dark elf wearing a blue outfit and holding a wooden staff, startled to see me; I guess not many people make it through this deep into the tomb. The dark elf introduced itself as Mare, I asked Mare about the floor guardian, then assisted me by guiding me to an amphitheatrum; a giant magnificent monolith in the jungle.

I entered with Mare, and marveled at the interior of the amphitheatrum, while I basked at the marvelous monolith; another dark elf wearing a red outfit stood on top of the booth yelled at Mare for what she had done. Without knowing, she had brought a troublemaker to their floor, Mare became shocked by what has been done and ran off toward the other dark elf in fear; the dark elves then introduced themselves, the dark elf wearing red was Aura Bella Fiora and her twin brother Mare Bella Fiore, guardians of the sixth floor.

My jaw dropped by the announcement, Mare is a boy and Aura is a girl?! They're wearing the opposite clothes?! Aura became quite angered by her brother's foolishness and questioned why I was here in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, I answered that I wanted to become stronger by taking on the ruler of Nazarick; a little twinkle came to Aura's eyes, then sealed the entrance I came in from. A door opened and released a giant orc out to the arena.

"You want help getting stronger? Let me help you!" The orc roared at me as I prepared myself for battle against the orc, I charged forth and slashed its legs; it fell down on its knees as I leaped on top of its back slashed it down with the dark energy immersed onto my sword, Aura was surprised by the dark energy my sword gave off.

Aura called the dragonkins to prepare the next beast for me to challenge, the roar of the beast signed the start of the next challenge; I took a moment to stretch my arm and body while preparing the next challenge. The door slowly opened then burst open as a giant savage wolf with red eyes and a majestic dark green pelt arrived to the arena, the wolf glared and growled at me, knowing I was a threat; it lunged forth as I used my sword to try and back it off, only to have the sword caught by the jaws of the wolf. I grabbed on my sword tightly but was ripped out of my hands as the wolf flung the sword impaling it to the wall; I tried to recreate how the sword came to be back in the prison of the fifth floor, as I focused my energy onto the sword; the wolf opened its jaw and charged at me. Aura smirked as Mare shivered think I was dead, but were easily broken; for I stood my ground and held the jaws of the wolf as it tried to push me forward closer to the wall. I somehow have incredible strength, even though I look scrawny and weak; as the wolf continued its attempts, I tested my newly discovered strength by lifting the wolf from its jaws and slamming it on the seating of the amphitheatrum.

I swiftly grabbed my sword from its impalement, and presented it to the wolf; then heard Aura scream "Fenny" in a saddened voice. It appears that Aura has a deep connection with this wolf; I can understand how she feels, I would beg an attacker to spare little Tia. Oh Tia, I pray to the Great Gods that you are safe and living a peaceful live. I returned my sword to its sheath as I returned to the centre of the amphitheatrum; relieved, Aura decided to bring out one final beast as my challenge, although Mare stresses not to try the beast. I was ready as shown when I smiled at Aura; she knew I was willing to accept the challenge. As the dragonkins opened the doors of the final challenge, a group of dragonkins dragged a cage out; with that cage, a wyvern was sleeping in the cage, Aura took up her whip and flogged the top of the cage waking the wyvern from its sleep, angrily.

The wyvern roar as it stood up and breaking its cage with ease, the dragonkins tried to calm it down but failed as it swiped them away with its tail and burned by its terrifying breath of fire; Aura tried to tame it with her whip but failed as she fell from the gust of wind from its mighty wings. The wolf took its turn to attack, clamping its jaw onto the wyverns' neck but had no effect; as it was smashed onto the ground. I took my attempt to tame the beast, it saw me and tried to attack, only to pull back every time I swung my sword, almost like it didn't want to be cut by the sword.

The wyvern flew higher, away from the ground; I had to get closer to the wyvern, as I tried to plan my attack, the wolf bit my armour and tossed me onto its back. It seemed the wolf wanted to help me; I thanked the wolf by stroking its head as we moved to a higher level of the amphitheatrum, it turned to face the rogue wyvern and charged towards it then jumped into the air. As we soar through the air, I jumped from the wolf and landed on the neck of wyvern; it wriggled and shook me around with great force; smashing its head onto the higher walls of the amphitheatrum, smashing and breaking the walls with no trouble. I didn't know what to do then realised I could try to use the aura I produced at the third floor; I attempted to recreate it but nothing came, instead I focused my energy to a skill, 'aura of demise, level 1'. The wyvern still rampaged, I tried again and again till I reached level 5; the wyvern instantly froze in the sky with fear, it fell to the ground as I then commanded it to go into the new stronger cage the dragonkins brought.

Aura and Mare came down from their place then thanked me for all I've done, and actually thanked me for helping them with capturing and taming the wyvern; they even guided me to the passage to the next floor, before I could go through, Aura told me there was one last thing to do. Aura shot her hand out to me and introduced herself again with a smile, I smiled back and shook her hand while introducing myself.

"Vantes Duma, a warrior willing to face any challenge" then did the same to Mare; I waved farewell to my newly made friends for my greater challenge awaits. Ains Ooal Gown.

 **Chapter 8 – Fiery Beast**

A burning wave of hot air and the whiff of sulfur, stung and smacked my face as I was presented a molten horizon with searing flames erupting on the floor; I simply activated a few skills for precautions: 'Terrain defense', 'Invincibility', 'Hyper speed' and 'Flash'. I stepped onto the grounds of the floor and immediately felt the lava scolding my feet mildly, I took this knowledge and began my pounces across the molten landscape; each step freed of the hellish flames of the floor.

I felt a presence up ahead, then I saw it; a man in a suit with glasses and a long silver tail, and was clapping. I stopped near the figure to know what business this man has with me, only to then have him see through the skills I applied myself with, while smirking at my feeble mind; he then announced himself as Demiurge, guardian of the seventh floor. I readied my sword as he explained that he has been informed of my performance on the other floors and his lord, Ains Ooal Gown; apparently his lord is anxious to see me in person and Demiurge was willing to let me see him, but must defeat an opponent to prove my worth. If I succeed, I will face Ains Ooal Gown himself.

I accepted Demiurge's challenge then shook as a wave of lava rose up like jaws of a demonic god chained and enraged in hell besides me, as I stare with shock and quickly plan my next move, Demiurge ghoulishly laughed and announced my opponent; the floor itself. I dodged the wave of lava crashing onto the volcanic rock I stood on; then ambushed by a golem formed out of the volcanic material of the floor and started to smash its arms onto the ground. Each smash I dodged with ease but still took the molten lava splashing onto my armour, melting pieces of my armour; getting heavy and redundant, I drew my sword for a counter attack and slicing its arm clean off. It immediately regrew its arm then grabbed hold of me with no mercy; then threw me with great strength then the rock split apart and welcomed me to its searing pit of magma.

As I was being consumed by the volcanic lava river, my body began to suffer slowly; burning my armour, scolding my flesh and digesting my entire body. Suddenly, my heart started to race while my mind started to fade then a rush of an all too familiar power filled my body; I regained control of my body from the eternal flaming descent through the volcanic pit. On the surface, Demiurge sighed with disappointment but turned to find a sudden burst on the stream of lava; he searched to find what caused this shock, to find me slashing the golem in two with a clean heavy strike. Demiurge's face of astonishment grew as the warrior showing nothing more than his chest, naked to deathly instruments in front of him; I sensed something moved from our spot away from me towards what looked like a mouth of a river of lava, I pursued it like a predator spotting its prey, its fresh delectable meal.

I stopped and stood still in the air, sensing the living entity in the river of lava; I sensed it with my sword, waiting to go for the kill. Demiurge found me as I swung me sword, firing a dark energised slash onto the lava then hear a roar of pain; all of a sudden, molten arms wrapped around my arms and legs, dragging and scolding me back into the lava. I resisted the arms dragging me like a soul trying to escape its damned fate; I eventually succumbed to its desire to drag me back to its molten mouth, I was swallowed whole by the creature in the lava then charged my energy into one blast. I released all of the concentrated energy inside of me and parted the river of lava with a tower of immense dark energy.

Demiurge marveled at such power while observing a small blob shook out of the tower, it landed onto a rock on the side of the river, weak and struggling to hold itself: I shot back down to the ground, in front of the slime. It shriveled and cowered in my shadow, Demiurge told me to decide its fate.

"Choose death? Or life? Which shall it be?"

I raised my sword and released a more immense dark energised slash, cutting a point of a rock formation like a mortal executed by guillotine in front of the slime and the floor guardian; Demiurge smiled at my decision of sparing the slime, Guren, and kept his promise and opened a portal to his lords floor, a greater opponent now stares at my own eyes.

 **Chapter 9 – Released**

As I stepped out of the portal, I entered a corridor of a royal palace; such nobility and royalty bloomed and shone before me, as I walked down the corridor with marvel in my eyes, I turn to my reflection on the wall. My chest had be engraved with a strange markings, what looked like a black sinister sword down the middle and dark purple lines branching off the swords hilt; I looked with terror, not knowing what this symbol is or how it got there. Then realised the gem changed to a dark purple colour and felt something, inside the gem, pulsing with energy and power; I craved for its hidden power but felt like something stopping me from devouring the gem itself. I continued my walk through the majestic corridor to see light shining out of a door, the door to my battle of power, the throne room; I pushed the heavy doors and revealed the pristine long throne room, and there in plain sight, my prey, Ains Ooal Gown.

He welcomed me with an overpowering voice filled with delight and honour as he praised me for defeating the guardians easily, despite being level hundreds; he beckoned me closer and asked of the reason why I ventured into Nazarick. Pride? Honour? Glory?

I answered him with one word, "Power".

He gently chuckled at my answer; I glared at him with hate and responded with a proposal, I may face him in battle after facing the strongest fighter in Nazarick. I smiled, believing my chance to face him is here, but was blown away at a black armoured warrior wielding a heavy black axe; charge and smash the axe to the ground; luckily I dodged the attack and stood my ground. A demure female voice came from the black armoured warrior, asking the ruler of Nazarick if I was the troublemaker; he answered the question and told the warrior that I seek a challenge with him but agreed to face the strongest fighter of Nazarick truthfully, the warrior obliged and stood in front of me, ready for battle.

I too positioned myself for battle then charged at the warrior with great strength and speed, only to be simply conquered by a simple swing of the axe bouncing the swing of my sword; as my arm tingled from the aftershock, the warrior took the chance to strike but missed as I leaped across and aimed for the warrior with my sword diving into the warriors side; the sword simple scrapped off the armour. The warrior was shocked to be attacked by a human successfully, the warrior glared at me as I adjusted myself back to my battle position; the warrior strike with immense speed and great force, I anticipated the attack and stood my ground allowing the axe to clash with my sword. I focused my energy to my sword and let it follow out in front of the warrior, firing the warrior back to the original place as my sword transformed to its beautifully powerful form.

Ains Ooal Gown marveled at my sword as the warrior and I continued our intense bladed dance; I charged and clash my sword with the warriors axe, I felt the power growing as I pressed the sword harder against the axe. Then the warrior suddenly blasted me into the wall of the throne room with a single strong push and fling of the axe, it felt like I was fired out of a cannon and a wall of steel; I pounced back up and charged at the warrior only to be thrown back into the wall. The rush of dark power came to me, only this time, felt consumed by it, like something took over me; the warrior was about to drop the defenses and rushed back to the defense as I shot back at her, slashing the shoulder plate and breaking it in a fiery dark aura flowing around me.

Ains Ooal Gown and the warrior basked at my hellish flames as the markings on my chest pumped and pulsed, the warrior glanced at the lord then nodded; the warrior held and removed the helmet revealing a beautiful women's face. The warrior was revealed to be Albedo, commander of the floor guardians and strongest fighter of Nazarick; she explained that she was merely examining me, to see if I was truly strong enough to defeat the floor guardians. As she explained while I stared intently at her, the power craved for power, forcing me to relentlessly strike at the clueless Albedo; she dodged at the last minute and stared at my eyes, my eyes felt they had destruction, madness and chaos in them through a dark purple twinkle.

As I rampaged, Albedo tried to subdue me but failed constantly, being broken by my dark strength and demonic sorcery; my rampage was finally silence by holy chains casted by Ains Ooal Gown, holding and halting me instantly as I was about to kill the defenseless Albedo. I snarled and glared at him with murderous desires in me, he tightened the chains, strangling me with a burning sensation on my body and the darkness faded from my body. As I fell unconscious, Ains Ooal Gown spoke only one word, "Akontos"…

 **Chapter 10 – Akontos**

Long ago, before man could walk, war was the land and blood was the ocean; angels and demons fell and rose as the sands of time passed and flowed, one beast was greater than all who brought terror to hearts. The beast rampaged through the land and slaughtered lived of weak and strong, though people say; the beast was once angelic and calm, many tried to kill and smite the beast but all became souls of the dead or slaughtered. The gods of heaven and devils of hell united and fought the beast itself, injured, agonising over deep wounds and scars, the gods and devils soon surrendered to the beast, for it not a heroic soul, a being of heavenly and demonic powers, mustered all its strength and pierced the heart of the beast. The beast roared with agony and fell into the burning war-torn land, dying as the unearthly flames of war incinerated the beast; laying its ashes into the land; fearing the vengeful spirit of the beast, the soul of the beast was stolen from its fleshy body and sealed into a gem, lost in time and never seen by mortal eyes. This beast was Akontos.

I woke before Ains Ooal Gown, Albedo and the floor guardians I've encountered: Shalltear Bloodfallen, Cocytus, Aura and Mare Bella Fiore and Demiurge. They all stood on the side of the throne, with Albedo standing beside Ains Ooal Gown sitting on his throne; I was there, in the middle, on my knees with chains mummifying my body. Ains Ooal Gown stood from his throne and asked me about the gem on my sword, I told him that I only found the gem before I set foot into Nazarick and suggested that I possibly found it then fell asleep forgetting it; he pondered the possibility then announced the gem as the 'Eye of Akontos'.

I had never heard of the 'Eye of Akontos' neither did the guardians, he then explained that the gem is a level two hundred secret and rare item that contains the soul of a beast that terrorised lives and strong enough to take on gods and devils; we all were in awe of the gem, I couldn't believe that a jewel of such power came to my possession, ending his explanation with any who possess the gem would be given power to conquer everything, even beings that are over level hundred. He then asked his floor guardians for their opinion of my character: Demiurge commented on the devastating power I unleashed, the Bella Fiore twins spoke of the mercy I showed to their pet wolf and how I tamed a wyvern, Cocytus told of my honorable moral desire of justice, then reluctantly Shalltear announced the skills and wit I displayed; Ains had made his decision, he called for his butler Sebas to release me of the chains.

Then told me to rise, as I rose, he announced in front of the guardians and their commander, "Vantes Duma, I name you. The Champion of Nazarick"; I froze as he gave me such a title; I would have thanked him but couldn't say my thanks to a powerful being. He could just tell by my face, I was in a state of bewilderment; he commanded the guardians to return to their floors and asked me to follow him to the Ashurbanipal, I followed him to a portal to his Ashurbanipal with Albedo and Sebas to witness a large library filled with vast amount of books, filled with knowledge. Ains Ooal Gown had beckoned me to a mirror that showed a random street in a city, to my sudden realisation, it was Holojus; he then moved the image to the headquarters of the Seven Knights of the Sovereign Scriptures, in the headquarters, he showed Arogon with Tervolda, Malith, Figunin and Riolance discussing something.

Sebas then explained to me, through the mirror Lord Ains Ooal Gown and his followers can see the entire world and what the people are doing; he continued his explanation and said that they had planned to isolate me and kill me for my lack in faith in the Six Great Gods, they even had 'evidence' to show from Malith Golna himself, that I was actually a heretic; that evidence was my family. Sebas continued to explain to me that they lied to my best friend Galipha and convinced him to kill me as well as telling the Six Archbishops of 'my heresy' then come to the conclusion, I had to be slain; I was enraged by such reasoning to ruin me, my fellow members conspiring against me.

Ains Ooal Gown placed his bony hand on my shoulder, calming me then offered me, a place in Nazarick; a shelter of safety and warmth, for he welcomes me as a friend. I shook his hand off me, for I still have my faith in the Six Great Gods; he understood my actions, despite Albedo and Sebas's face of disapproval then conjured a portal to an alley in streets of Holojus. I thanked him for the portal and entered, after the portal faded, I smashed my fist against the wall with anger; I was furious, I was slowly consumed by my anger then a voice rang in my ears, a voice from the gem, "Spill the blood of mortal humans, and I can give you what you want" I acknowledged the voice and began to smile at the task at hand, killing people, people who lied and betrayed me, I smiled and laughed maniacally at the joy and thought of killing those who did me wrong…

 **Chapter 11 – The Beast Rises Again**

I followed him for so long, guiding him where he wants to be, helping him fight through the tough trials of Nazarick; now I fear that I may have lost him to the beast in the gem I gave him. I knew of the danger and power the gem possessed but gave him the gem anyway, I cared for him as he did for me. He has changed, from that kind gentle knight that spared my life to a bloodthirsty maniacal murderer searching for souls to rob; I could only stand and watch him, from my shell.

His first victim was a man of greed and gluttony, I could feel and smell the greed, tasting the gluttony off the man as he kept his sack of wealth and stuffing then devour mountains of food as penniless people with starvation stared at the man; my poor knight creep towards his prey from behind and lunged forth with his sword, piercing the man's sweaty skin, slicing his fatty flabby flesh. The man leaped from his banquet of food as he screamed in pain, my knight creep closer to the man, licking his lips and breathing deeply through his mouth; then suddenly impaled his sword into the man's belly and sliced it open. The man fell on the ground and the knight started to dig and rip his guts out with his bare hands as the gem took in the blood on its blade; I could only shred a small hollow tear as I watched my knight ripping and licking the blood off the man he brutally killed from the doorway of the man's home.

My poor unfortunate knight left the bloody corpse of his first victim, to search for his next soul to feast; he turned to stare at copper plate warrior glaring at an iron plate warrior, smelling of envy from his burning anger. He followed the copper plate warrior to a tavern and grinned at the souls in the tavern, with blood dripping out of his mouth; the people in the tavern stared in terror as my warrior stood in the doorway, a foolish adventurer attempted to make fun of my possessed knight. Only to be punished by my knight's demonic sword slashing his head off by his mouth, clean off. The adventurers' friends immediately took action by charging at my possessed knight, only to be slaughtered by the dark energy firing their bodies to the tavern's wall staining it with their blood; every soul in the tavern now trembled in fear and paranoia, eventually my knight turned to the adventurer he seek and slowly approached him with a dark malicious smile across his face as blood dripped from his mouth.

The adventurer tried to run from him but his legs got decapitated by the dark sword, he then crawled on his hands and arms in terror in front of the mad man; my knight then swung his sword into the adventurer's heart, stabbing and striking repeatedly at the poor adventurer's heart as he screamed in agony until a dark silence entered and filled the tavern. The tavern owner looked over to discover my warrior scooping and slurping the blood of the adventurer as the gem once again fed off the blood of his victim; the tavern owner looked in disgust at the nightmarish sight in his tavern, then ran in fear screaming out of his tavern after the dark purple demonic eyes of my knight turned and pinned his gaze onto him, everyone else in the tavern soon joined the tavern keeper as my knight creeped out of his murderous spot with an unearthly hellish screech in the tavern.

The sun descended into the horizon, slowly opening the curtains to a deathly night; the terrified innocent civilians scattered in the streets as a holy knight ploughed through the streets toward the mad man drooling with blood from his mouth, the holy knight froze in fear as if he just seen a ghost, a ghost of his past. His old friend, Vantes Duma. He cowered as his old friend stood in front of him with a demonic presence erupting from him; the holy knight raised his sword and shield with overwhelming fear then my poor knight, raised his sword with an evil roar and clashed his sword onto the holy knight's shield. The holy knight suffered immense pain as the shield shook; shaking his arm in agony then my knight unleashed his dark energy, blasting the holy knight's chest, into his soul; the knight fell heavily onto the ground.

As my poor knight stood above the defenseless knight and raised his sword above his head, as night entered and the moon shown, my knight suddenly stopped his swing; as if something froze him instantly. Then to my relief, my knight returned to me, though he doesn't seem to remember what he was doing; he searched for an answer but no one would dare answer him, even his friend beneath him didn't answer him. As he searched for an answer, little did he know, his sword rose to the air on his own and tried to spear my knight; thankfully he ducked away from the sword but couldn't run away; only to then be impaled by the sword to his back, through his heart, into the ground.

My knight froze with shock and pain as his blood spilled from his heart, raising his arm desperately to anyone for help, only to be denied as he slowly stopped flailing his arms in a puddle, the size of his body, of his own blood; the knight stared at the horrific sight of his old friend, dead, in front of him. But suddenly, his body dissolved into his puddle of his own blood, people stared as the body of my warrior was completely submerged in his own blood; then the puddle turned black. Suddenly a tower of black mass blasted out of the puddle, rising to the sky; then the tower descended leaving a dark giant horned figure in plain sight, civilians stared at the figure with curiosity and fear then black arms with menacing claws extended from the centre and dark purple demonic eyes shone, bringing shivers and chills to all who bear witness the great demon in front of them.

The holy knight timidly charged at the black demon with his sword, only for him to regretfully, break his weak meager sword; the demon roared at the knight, the knight felt pleased with the response of the demon, deluded by the believe in hurting the demon; only to be in plain fear as the demon's hand charging at him, smashing and smothering him to the ground, leaving a bloody mess on the ground. Other knights burst into the street, knights from the Sovereign Scripture, to their astonishment; they never faced a demon of such size and caliber.

I decided that I shouldn't just watch my poor possessed warrior wreaking havoc on mortal souls; I broke my shell and changed back to my true mature beautiful form, I flew towards the demon, firing dark fireballs at the demon; it didn't take long to notice as I flew past its eyes, small dark arms shot out of its chest, grabbing me with great force and power. Squeezing my entire body as it stared at me as I squeaked my identity, "It's me…! Tia!"

 **Chapter 12 – The True Beast**

As I was being squeezed by the demon, it seemed like me words broke into the demon to my knight's heart; I felt a calm feeling came from the demon as the demon's eyes stared all around me, it couldn't recognise me but I seemed to be friendly to me, like it was reunited with a friend or carer. Suddenly a beam of fire shot from a staff, wielded by Malith, a knight of the Sovereign Scripture, the friendly feeling faded and a raging anger took over; the demon's small arms pulled me closer as the demon smashed its hand onto the ground, then opened its jaw and charged a dark purple ray, aiming at the knights. The blast of energy tore the grounds of the street, missing the knights miraculously; the demon searched for the knight but found two figures, a black armoured warrior and a hooded figure, Albedo and Ains Ooal Gown.

They held the knights away from the blast and placed them back to the ground, Ains Ooal Gown attempted to explain to my warrior inside the demon, that he had been partly possessed by the great demon of ages long before man could walk on land, Akontos; he then explained that there is a chance to free him, but is unlikely to do. Ains Ooal Gown stood before the demon Akantos and challenged it, the demon once again smashed its hand onto Ains Ooal Gown, but it missed him, between its fingers and smashing to the ground; only to unleash dark spikes rushing toward the knights, Albedo had swung her axe, breaking each spike charging at the knights, constantly charging and rushing like birds of prey tearing at its prey. As the spikes continued its assault, Ains Ooal Gown casted various spells at the demons chest: 'Hell flame', 'Dragon lightning' and "Earth Spikes'; all had no effect.

Then the demon leaned back and a bulge came up on his chest, it looked like an eye was opening; but as soon as the eye shot open, the knights started to scream in terror with their hands covering their eyes, Albedo was clueless to why the knight's screams; only then to experience the terror as she shot her hands over her ears while screaming in absolute terror. Ains Ooal Gown had knew that the eye on the demon's chest was the True Eye of Akantos, it was said to bring fear and terror to all who make contact with it; the knight's and Albedo's fears must be all they can see, however Ains Ooal Gown knew one more thing; Akantos was slain by a soul striking through its chest, the eye was its weak and strong point. Ains Ooal Gown then shot a holy ray of light, freeing me from the demons grasp; I then flew away from the demon to then was told to attack the True Eye of Akantos, he knew that the eye was casting a powerful illusion affecting everyone who made eye contact with it and I wouldn't be affect because of the holy spell he cast onto Akontos's claws, it must have protected me against the eyes' power, unlike the mighty Albedo who wasn't ready for it or planned it.

I cast a spell onto myself as I charged into the eye, the demon used its darkness to forge a demonic halberd with a dark flame surrounding it; as the demon held and raised its hellish tool of death, I charged faster and pierced the eye. The demon screamed in pain as everyone affected by the satanic illusion slowly being freed from their torture; the demon bent over, planting its hands into the ground then finally crashing onto the ground. We all thought the demon was slain as it faded in front of our eyes, but Ains Ooal Gown… Was waiting for something; as the last parts of the demon faded, a swirling black vortex formed on the ground of where the demon fell; a hellish dark purple fire blasted from the vortex, towering to the sky then a another figure raised from the vortex in the fire; a pale skinned man with horns, dark purple satanic markings on his body, wings of pure white feathers and demonic hellish wings beings wrapped around his body and had a menacing sinister sinful aura.

I couldn't believe my eyes that man looked like my knight, Vantes Duma; I didn't believe it but I felt Akantos was still inside him, we all stood there watching him, waiting for him to move. We braced for any sudden attacks he may unleash, suddenly Arogon was blasted away from the group with a severe bloody wound on his chest after he shot his satanic dark purple eyes open; then a powerful gust of wind shot out as he burst his wings open, breaking with windows and wrecking the walls of the buildings on the street. We all were thrown back by the gust of wind, all but Ains Ooal Gown as Vantes floated in mid-air staring back on him; then spoke with a demonic merciless voice.

"I will… Destroy… And devour… Everything!"

 **Chapter 13 – Mind over the Sword**

Vantes finally had what he set out for, power, but it was at a cost, his soul. I didn't want to lose him, for once I felt loved, someone who cared for me; I finally found a soul that actually cared for me, I had bonded with men for so many times and all never shared their amorous feelings for me, they only loved my body, never my heart. That's when I've had enough, so I had cast an illusion, hiding me from the world as a child; in a location where no human man could find me, only I had transported myself near a home of goblins. I cowered as I sent myself to a fate worst then being ravished by a human man, but despoiled by an ugly goblin; but as I worried at nothing, I forgot I made myself look like a human child, a goblin found me then unexpectedly welcomed me to its horde. They all took care of me as we traveled from village to village, town to town, city to city; they all risked themselves being killed to bring me food and warmth, eventually their kind act led to that faithful day.

Vantes Duma, the knight who held me in his hands and sincerely cared for me, when he asked for my name; I had to go with what he thought was my name, then as he stroked my head, I may have been disguised as a human girl of infantry but the warm pure loving feeling was real, it was no illusion or figment of imagination or a lie. It was real. I adored him. Now I stand to see my beloved knight possessed by an ancient unholy beast against a fierce magic caster, in what looked like a duel to the death.

Ains Ooal Gown had summoned a portal with a death knight lunging out and slashing Vantes with its heavy sword, only for the sword slice through him like cutting through mist, then shatter in front of us all through a dark lightning bolt on the palm of Vantes's hand; Vantes raised his hand, raising the pile of bones from the death knight and the bloody mess of Galipha Kinandez, he then fused the two together in a ball of dark energy to create a high tier undead, skeleton archfiend. The bones swirled, interlocking themselves with each other as a dark mass of energy covered the bones; thus the archfiend was born, it roared as the remaining bones joined with the skeletal body to grow taller than the two men in battle, the knights were in fear and awe of the undead beast as Vantes commanded the Archfiend to slaughter the knight of the Sovereign Scripture; under the orders of her lord, Albedo fought the archfiend bravely in a constant clash with the undead beast, never waning, never stopping. But the beast managed to kill Riolance, even with his holy lance, he fell easily in front of the beast; the wounded Arogon commanded and led the remaining members fought back but could never match the archfiend's power.

Vantes smiled at the blood of those who wronged him spilled and ripped from their bodies, Ains Ooal Gown tried to talk some sense into him but was ignored as he lunged forth bringing his sword of darkness to Ains Ooal Gown's skeletal face; then something got to my Vantes.

"What of her?" He pointed out with a sinister whispered.

Vantes glared at me like a stranger, but I mustered the courage to say my fake name, "Tia" then his eyes widened as if he remembers me. He and I moved closer to each other, as he stretched his hand and whispered my fake name; suddenly he shoots his hand back while grasping his head in agony.

It seemed that Akontos had still control over him; Ains Ooal Gown had held my shoulder and asked to work together, for he had a way of saving Vantes. I accepted but only wish to take it back as he explained that he must be killed again to save him, I fell to the ground beside him then begged and cried on his robes for him to let him live; he moved closer to Vantes, ignoring my cries of mercy. Vantes shook his hands away and charged forth once more, with his sword burning with dark energy flowing from it; Ains Ooal Gown dodged the slash then cast a tenth-tier magic, firing at Vantes, only to miss. They were in a constant loop of striking, dodging, firing and missing their attacks, as the screams of torment from Figunin and Tervolda rang at the claws of the archfiend through the crucial duel.

I couldn't stand to see my love being assaulted mercilessly, eventually Vantes landed his attack; stabbing Ains Ooal Gown's chest, blasting his dark magic through his chest. But he was clueless to the trap Ains Ooal Gown laid for him, a burst of immense holy energy blazed Vantes; draining him of power and energy, when the blazing energy eventually faded, the archfiend fell apart into a pile of bones and my love was there lying on the ground, motionless. I wept a tear of misery at my loves cold body, but sensed life from his soul; he still lives, as joy rush into me, Arogon was charging towards my love's body with his holy claymore, I stood as a shield for my Vantes but suddenly, Arogon was flung back by Albedo's black axe, throwing him like a rag doll and laid there silent, he appeared to have died from that axe.

Ains Ooal Gown approached me with Albedo after capturing the final remaining knight, Malith Golna of Temperance, from behind; telling me it was my turn to continue his plan, he somehow knew my feelings for Vantes. I couldn't deny it, I loved him, and he loved me. He then explained to me that Vantes is still possessed by Akontos and could only be freed by me with my powers by entering a Vantes's mind and soul, Akontos's power had been planted into his soul and he couldn't extract the two souls and split them apart; Vantes's soul had become a battle between himself and an ancient great demon, if I choose to go with this plan, I may break his mind or damage his memory, possibly forgetting me and changing him permanently.

I understood what had to be done and accepted the task at hand, I kneeled next to Vantes and placed my hands on his head; then channels my spirit and energy into his mind and searched his mind for him. I found him eventually in the everlasting darkness, I found his inner-self; a little child that looked like him, crying with a wooden toy sword in his hand; I touched his head calming him and caressing him like he was my own child, he calmed down. But suddenly a huge dark presence trembled around us, and then loomed over us; a giant demon with hellish horns, dark sharp claws, macabre wings and four hooved legs with blood soaked red long fur with a nightmarish aura surrounding it. Akontos himself was in front of us.

 **Chapter 14 – Tides of Courage**

I stood breathlessly with my poor Vantes hiding behind me, in front of the demonic giant Akontos; Akontos smiled at the huge comparison between us and him, believing that I was fighting a long lost cause. I started to feel terror as Akontos smiled with sinful delight, but I regained the courage to fight as I saw little Vantes, cowering behind me with his eyes shut then looked into my eyes, hoping that I can save him; I turned back to Akontos with strong courage and fired a fireball at him, though it landed a hit on him, it did nothing then he attacked back with his satanic claws. I grabbed little Vantes and held him in my arms as I leaped away for the claw, Akontos laughed as he revealed a dark truth; as he and I fought, he still had control over Vantes's body.

Back in the real world, Ains and Albedo watched over our bodies, then suddenly witness Vantes's eyes shoot wide open then sprung up; Ains asked how Vantes feels, only to be shocked by Vantes's answer, in a sinister deep voice that was not his. Akontos was using his body as a puppet to kill Ains and Albedo to continue his untamed destruction that he started long ago, Akontos forged a satanic halberd with his immense dark power then charged toward Ains and Albedo; they dodged Akontos's attack then counterattacked. As they began their fight, I was running away from Akontos's attack as he cast a ring of dark fireballs and fired at me and little Vantes rapidly; after all the fireballs were fired, Akontos charged a mass of dark energy then aimed and fired at us like a cannon.

I dodged it but still suffered from the blast, for it burned my back as I held little Vantes, shielding him from the blast; when we landed, I saw Vantes staring at me, knowing I'm in great pain, the pain from that attack was terribly painful; if I take more attacks like that, I may die here. Akontos stared at me, only for me to suddenly split into an army of myself; I commanded my clones cast powerful spells, 'Dragon Lightning' and 'Hell flame', all aimed and fired around Akontos's massive nightmarish body as the real me ran away from Akontos. Suddenly as my clones flew and pestered Akontos, his rage grew and grew then released his wrath through a burst of powerful dark energy; eradicating all my clones and causing me and little Vantes fall as we ran away.

As I tried to stand back up with little Vantes, Akontos's angered heavy breath charged closer towards us then smashed me away from my little Vantes; Vantes froze with fear as Akontos loomed over him like a savage beast preparing to land the killing strike on its helpless prey, I slowly got back up as Akontos picked my Vantes by his back and raised him over his wide open jaws. I rushed over to them and casted a 'Hell Fireball' closes to Akontos's eye, Akontos then roared in agony as he released Vantes with me catching him; only to be in the grasp of Akontos's raging wrath. He crushed me tightly in his hands making me lose all feelings in my arms, and then smashed me to the ground as he beat me on the ground with his fists charging to me on the ground; Vantes still cowered with his hands over his face but saw me in trouble through his fingers, suddenly a sense of courage came to him as I reached out to him in agony; Vantes charged towards Akontos bravely, as he charged, I saw him change, getting older and mature, braver and braver till he was the same Vantes that I met at the alley, with a mighty sword impaling it into Akontos's arm.

Akontos roared with pain stopping his brutal assault, Vantes gave me his hand and helped me get up; Vantes first stared at me but then felt a similar vibe from me then spoke in his calm gentle kind voice, "Tia. Is this you?" I only shook my head as I soon realised that he was seeing me in my true form, my succubus form; I turned and lowered my head with sadness, only to then suddenly have Vantes snatch my chin, lifting it and kissed me. An unfamiliar warm feeling rushed through me, countless men have kissed me, but none was like how Vantes kissed me; he then told me that he was his true inner self and acts on his true feelings.

He then turned to face Akontos, who had nothing but uncontrollable rage; Vantes turned back to me and told me to go back to my body, then suddenly charged towards Akontos as he stretched his claws to catch Vantes in his hands; I wanted to ask more but then a force sucked and pulled me away from him as I tried calling him, I was being pulled away faster and faster until I wake in the real world in my body. I woke to find Ains and Albedo fighting against Akontos using Vantes's body, Ains then turned to see me awake then was punched to the ground by Akontos smashing his halberd onto his skull and then blasted Albedo away as she charged towards him with absolute anger; Akontos was about to deliver a powerful strike onto Ains Ooal Gown, but suddenly stopped.

Instead Vantes's body shook as Akontos flailed around with Vantes's hands wrapped around his mouth and something within Vantes's body shot around his body from within; eventually, Akontos gave into the force in Vantes's body then his mouth shot wide open as a dark energy erupted out of Vantes's mouth. After all the dark energy flowed out of Vantes's mouth, Akontos felt weak as his stared at the dark mass of energy slowly shifted and change shape; into the exactly same shape and form as Vantes's body corrupted by Akontos. The copy then spoke in Vantes's own voice, "Akontos. You have tormented and controlled me for the last time. I will end your destruction!" Akontos in Vantes's body smiled with laughter, believing he'll kill Vantes with ease; only to be freed from his delusion as he punched Vantes weakly like a mere breeze on a spring day, then was suddenly blasted away by a punch that Akontos wanted by Vantes.

Akontos's death day, was about to become, real.

 **Chapter 15 – Ending the Nightmare**

Akontos, the mighty beast that the gods of heaven and devils of hell feared, destroyer of many lives and slaughter of souls; was now nothing but a powerless creature before me, the power that I longed for was in my hands, flowing all over my body, head to toe. I was astonished by the distance I achieve with one mere punch, firing Akontos like an empty corpse; he slowly rose from the rubble with a breathless face of terror at me, I walked closer to him as he struggled to pick up the rubble around him and throw at me, hoping that it would delay my slow march to his demise. As I approached closer to him, he suddenly desperately looked for something to defend him with; finding and taking the dead Arogon's claymore with difficulty. "How does it feel? To feel despair in your sorry life"

He glared at me with spite and dragged the claymore to attack, only to be stopped as I raised my hand; raising dark arms from a black vortex grabbing hold of Akontos then shot him back to the ground, while ripping the claymore off his feeble hands and breaking it in two as the arms that I commanded returned to the vortex. Terrified, Akontos looked for a new shield but was too late, I was staring down on him; he jumped at the mere sight of me, and then tried to retaliate with his fists. Only to be crushed and broken by my own hands like I was stepping on bugs, bloody broken stumps replaced his hands. Akontos glared at me with tears of fear in his eyes, demanding to know how this came to be. "I robbed you as you robbed me of my life"

In my mind as I charged towards him while wielding my sword as my inner self, I leaped over Akontos's charging claw and drove my sword into his chest, tearing his chest open; I leaped away from him then focused my strength and energy into one last move, his ultimate skill, 'Anima Messis', soul reaper. I raised my sword, pointing at his open chest, draining his energy, his power and his strength; he slowly shrunk in size as every last drop that he has was becoming mine.

"I had used my soul to drain you of your power from your soul in my body. With your ultimate skill, 'Anima Messis'. You had been inside my soul for so long, you didn't think I wouldn't be able to look into your soul like you did with mine."

Akontos's face had the word 'impossible' written all over him in cold sweat; he refused to believe that I drained him of his mighty power, he stood back up and charge his 'power' but nothing happened, he felt nothing. I charge my new dark energy and pure black flames engulfed my fists; I then started to finish this pathetic corpse, once and for all with my own two hands.

I first punched his face, burning his face with my black flames, "This is for taking my mind." Then punched his face again, "This is for stealing my soul." I began to punch his belly with immense force, "This is for all the lives you murdered." And again to his belly, "This is for the souls you've taken." I grabbed his arm and flung him over my head then smashing him to the ground with brutality, "This is for your crimes." And again over the other side, "This is for your sins" And finally, charged a final attack as he slowly stood up with his ragged bent body. I unleashed pitch-black satanic claws and leaped to his chest, with my claws diving into his chest and ripped out his soul from his lifeless corpse; I held his evil soul in my satanic claw in front of my face then crushed it with rage and ease, "And this is for hurting her!"

As Akontos's soul was destroyed by hands, his mortal shell screamed in agony, echoing the dark silent night as it turned to dust in front of me and fell to the ground with his dust sinking into the ground where he once stood; Ains Ooal Gown watched in marvel at the permanent death of a great demonic beast at the hands of human with satanic power, Albedo and Tia stared with amazement and shock at the once familiar knight turned into a full fledge demon of great proportions. They stood there with caution, fearing I was out of control or no longer my former self; Ains wanted to know for himself, if I was myself but Tia slowly approached me from behind, he stopped himself from approaching me for knowing that she had deep feelings for me.

Ains only stood there and told me to meet him at his throne in Nazarick, then left with Albedo closely following him as she held Malith by his neck, leaving me and Tia alone in the empty wrecked street.

 **Chapter 16 – A New Beginning**

As I stood there silently with the little girl I knew as 'Tia' approaching me, she then spoke to me, with a sorrowful voice and misery in her heart.

"Vantes. I was the girl you knew as 'Tia' but my name is really Xentia. I, I was the one who gave you the Eye of Akontos…"

I stood there shocked and surprised by the sudden epiphany I heard from her.

"I followed you to your home when you took me to that orphanage, it must have been nice there? All… Homely…" I could only nod to her question.

"I felt the rage and hate you had. For your death of your family and how they Sovereign Scripture betrayed you, so I…" She seemed like she couldn't think of a different way of putting it, so I finished her sentence bluntly.

"…So you gave me a cursed gem to gain power." She then bluntly with harsh honesty answered "Yes" then I finished it off again, "By sending me to The Great Tomb of Nazarick, to gain power through each floor." She then again bluntly answered with harsh honesty and tears in her eyes "Yes!" and fell to the ground on her knees.

I turned around to see, on the ground crying from her guilt then showed her motive with distress and tears in her eyes, "I care for you Vantes. I, I, I love you!"

I stood with consternation and continued her truthful motive, "You're the only man that cared for me! You kept me safe and how you found me a secret from everyone! You now know that I'm a succubus. Meaning I've been off with so many men! They all never cared for me! But you, you cared for me! I was treated like nothing by the so many men I've been off with! But you cared for me!"

I slowly began to understand her reasoning; not a single man showed any care for her but treated like a prostitute, she had enough of that live and hid away from humans until I found her in that alley and took care of her myself; she then spoke with misery and dark sadness, something I could never say no to, "I don't want to go back to giving my body to heartless men. You won my heart and I love you! I love you so much Vantes!"

I stood there without a single sound from my lips, Xentia then possessed Arogon's claymore and shot it directly at herself, wanting to end her life in fear of returning to her body giving life; I instantly grabbed her head with my hands and kissed her while wrapping my wings around her, hugging her. She struggled in my wings as I kissed her, forcing her to lose her control over the claymore as it stabbed the ground behind her back, then broke away from me and demanded to know what I was doing with shock; I stared into her eyes and spoke with sincerity and honesty, "I love you Xentia… I don't care what you are, or what you did to me. I care and love you."

She stood in shock then with emotions running all over her body as I opened my wings and arms, and then she ran into my arms; holding me tightly and I held her back gently in the middle of the street.

Xentia began to weep as she tried to hold back her tears, "I'll always be with you, now and forever"

Those words of mine rang in her ears and slowly gave into her tears and cried over my shoulder, as I gently caressed her in my arms and wings. Eventually, she stopped her tears then asked what I will do now; I only replied back by saying I plan to see what Ains Ooal Gown has for me, Xentia wanted to follow me and I agreed. I held her hand as she wanted to begin the long journey to Nazarick, but I had a quicker way of getting there.

Meanwhile, in Nazarick, Ains had returned to his throne with Albedo and sat in his throne, waiting for me to show up but time passed, and he began to lose the thought of my arrival; just as he got off his throne, the floor guardians rushed into the throne with urgency. Albedo demanded to know what the floor guardians were doing to suddenly burst in the throne room rudely, as Demiurge was about to answer, he looks up and sees the reason; Albedo slowly turned to see floating above Ains Ooal Gown as I held Xentia in my arms and wings.

She alerted her lord to look above him; then I faded away from their sight then suddenly slowly ascended from the ground through a black vortex with Xentia, then got close to Ains's face and just as he looked back at his floor guardians, and like a snake slithering up to its prey on a tree, I slithered in pure shadow from the ground and shot my wings out as I hissed loudly then chuckled at his reaction to my little scare. Now I've annoyed Albedo and the floor guardians, though I felt down from the lack of remembrance from the floor guardians, then again I was human when I first met them; thankfully as I leaped away from their lord's seat, someone remembered who I am.

"Are you… Vantes Duma?" Aura loudly questioned, the other guardians turned to look at Aura, then shot their eyesight back at me for me to say with a cheeky grin, "Long time no see, Aura Bella Fiore."

One by one they all recognised me and stared at me, astounded by the being that I've become, and then I returned to business with Ains Ooal Gown.

I kneeled in front of Ains Ooal Gown and asked politely what business he has with me; he answered me with his proud kind manner "What are your plans now? The sovereign Scripture has been destroyed in one night. And you are no longer human."

I knew all of those were true and I could never go back on what has happened, Ains appeared to be a wise and mighty ruler with kindness and benevolence in his rule; perhaps I should continue my loyal service under him, instead of the Archbishops of the Slane Theocracy. I politely answered him with a request, "Great lord Ains Ooal Gown, I ask that you allow me to join your forces? I offer you, my loyalty, skill and strength for your cause."

Xentia then joined me as she knelled next to me and held my hand, "I too wish to join your forces with Vantes Duma. I offer you my loyalty, skill and strength to your cause."

Ains looked at us, kneeling in front of him in his throne and his subordinates with respect; Ains then looked at Albedo and asked for her opinion, she smiled as she answered by saying that Xentia and I appeared to be truthful to our words and were willing to serve him; how true she was, I now have the power to avenge my family, now I wish to serve Ains Ooal Gown to repay his kindness for saving me from Akontos's control with Xentia by my side. Ains eventually answered our calls with pride and joy as he stood up from his throne.

"Very well! I accept your offers! I, Ains Ooal Gown, shall be your lord! Please call me Ains. I welcome you to my forces!"

I then shouted with pride and respect, "Thank you my lord! I, Vantes Duma, your champion of Nazarick, swear my eternal loyalty to your cause and am at your service!" Xentia then followed after me, "I thank you Lord Ains! I, Xentia swear my eternal loyalty to your cause and am at your service!"

I swore loyalty to my new lord who values loyalty, serving him with my beloved Xentia by my side, a new life awaits for me and Xentia; and we'll be ready for all that faces us.


	2. Sacellum of Chaos

With ones success, comes envy, jealousy and anger. Vantes Duma may enjoy new life as a demon of great power, living under the rule of his lord Ainz Ooal Gown with his beloved Xentia beside him; a new threat rises, seeking to end all darkness, particularly his. Will he conquer it, even if the enemy is close to him? Very close.

 **Chapter one – Crusaders**

As the night rises, darkness wakes from its slumber. Creatures of the night fester throughout the land, with benevolent and malevolent intentions. Mortals who linger in the dark are often prey for the beasts that seek blood, for it not the blade and deceptions of two protective souls; slaying and executing the beasts that are deemed unjust and a threat to their mighty lord, then vanish as the beasts lay dead on the cold grounds of the Nazarick and its neighbors, under the dark night sky.

While the two souls travelled under the orders of their lord; in the small city of Salagom, south of the capital, Holojus, the Crusaders raised arms with their mighty leader with one desire set in their hearts and minds; to cleanse the land of darkness; with their prime target as a certain traitorous knight of the once great and mighty Sovereign Scripture.

The ruler of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, sat in his seat in the Ashurbanipal and received reports of an unknown group of cloaked and white armoured men roaming in the land and neighboring lands of Nazarick, attacking and interrogating people sternly and recklessly; Ainz began to get suspicious of their activities, Albedo who gave the report, told her beloved lord that the men appear to be from a group called the Crusaders from the Slane Theocracy. This triggered Ainzs' interest, then called out his two loyal subjects that he believed to be suitable for the task.

"Vantes… Xentia…"

His shadow grew taller and then I rose from the shadow, in full dark armour while my wing cloaked over my body, kneeling on my right knee and placed my left hand over my chest. "You called us, my lord?" I calmly asked in front of my lord. While another figure, rose from the same shadow, positioned in the exact same pose in front of our lord, "We are at you command, Lord Ainz." Xentia calmly announced beside me in front of our lord.

"I have a task that the two of you can accomplish. Will you both accept the task?" Ainz announced from his seat

"Of course…" Xentia instantly answered

"We live to serve our lord who gave us purpose." I answered with loyalty in each of my words

Ainz laughed with joy at the sight of such loyal subjects in his ranks, and then explained that our lord wants us to patrol a small town that had been a hotspot of white cloaked and white armoured men, attacking and interrogating villagers in the land; Albedo then told us that we are to gain information on their purpose in the land and then kill them on sight. We nodded to acknowledge our task at hand, when we were dismissed by our lord, Ainz opened a portal for us then Xentia and I walked through it.

We arrived on a road in a woods leading to the town in question, we put on our disguises in order to blend into our surroundings; Xentia transformed into a young pretty peasant girl while I used my wings to wrap myself and morph into a young fit peasant, we walked together into the empty streets of the town as the villagers stayed in doors with worry. I searched for the tavern of the town as the villagers watched as two strangers walked straight into their town, when we arrived at the tavern; the tavern was full of people doing their own things, not feeling the same fear and anxiety as the villagers. The owner of the tavern wore unique clothing for an owner of a tavern in a small tavern, almost looked like he came from a prestige family; we walked into the tavern casually with the other guests' eyes following us as we stopped at the bar.

"What can I get you both?" The owner casually asked

"Water and ale" I calmly answered

The owner brought out two large cups of water and ale, "So what brings you here?" The owner asked.

We began our questioning, "We came here in search of a crusader…"

The guests began to react with small sudden movement, "Crusader, ay…?" The owner replied

"Any information will do, please my good man… Any information about a crusader… Is it an organisation or what?"

"Listen, there are many organisations out there… Some organisation like The Crusaders would have some holy motive or something different completely, why do you try somewhere else?"

Xentias' eyes instantly shined then took over, "Wait a minute; you don't know anything about The Crusaders?"

"Yes." The owner bluntly answered

"Then why did you say The Crusaders have a holy related motive?"

The owner was speechless; the other guests began to get off their seats behind us, Xentia explained herself by stating that there a various organisations across and throughout the land, so many choices yet the tavern owner claimed that The Crusaders are a holy organisation due to having some holy motive, no other type of organisations would have holy motives. I turned to find the guests moving close to us and cast holy type spells, "You're smart girl… But not smart enough. Get her!" The owner commanded to the guests, all aimed and moved to Xentia.

I turned to face them, then channeled my dark energy to my clenched fist and blasted it out; throwing them into the walls of the tavern, knocking them all out unconscious with one weak blast of my dark energy; the tavern owner then suddenly casted a holy spell of his own, unleashing holy chains binding Xentia with them, "Don't move, or she suffers!" the tavern owner shouted while holding the chains with one hand then raise his other hand, revealing a coat of arms with a golden cross and four angel wings between each of the cross's arms.

"So… You're a Crusader yourself…" I calmly stated

"Yes… My men and I took refuge here, disguised as guests and an owner of this tavern, after killing the old man who ran this place before we came." The Crusader coldly answered

"Why are you here?"

"To cleanse the land of darkness and you are one of our targets now, your dark powers is highly questionable."

"Really…" I calmly responded as I clenched my fist while walking up to him

"No closer demon! Or your little pure meal dies!" He coldly roared while tightening the chains

I only giggled, and then revealed his big mistake, "You know… She's not human. And if those holy chains were real, she would immediately suffer as soon as the chains touched her."

I then swiftly punched the Crusader in the face, sending him to the floor as Xentia broke free from the cheap holy spell; the crusader then backed away casting another fake holy spell in a last source of defence, we could only look at him then revealed our true forms to him. His face, lost its colour and changed into a face of dread and shock, seeing our true overpowering demonic dark aura eclipsing his bluster; I would have grab his neck while he was petrified, but Xentia stopped me and took over.

"So… What were you planning with me…?" Xentia seductively questioned

The Crusader only cowered in terror at the alluring movements by Xentia, almost making him give into his deepest darkest dirty desires; she then grabbed his arm and placed them between his breasts as he slowly gave in to his desires, then as sudden as Xentia began seductively treat him. Dark chains wrapped all over his limbs and his lower torso, leaving him hanging off the floor; the chains around his torso tightened and burned his crotch, causing him to scream and moan in unbearable pain while the Crusader suffered, Xentia began her own interrogation.

"Now tell me... Got anymore juicy facts on your holy organisation?"

"No… I'll… Ne-"The Crusader stubbornly refused but suffered greater pain in his crotch

"Naughty boy… Be a good little boy and tell me anything about your organisation"

The pain from the dark chains, released a dark aura consuming his entire body, leaving his head exposed as the aura grew brighter and stronger, burning his skin as the dark purple smoke emerged and signified; the Crusader eventually and finally gave us information from his burning agony, though it was unclear because of it.

"Zal…cor… Garnen… Forg-ive… Me… Master… Gru-Gru-Gru…Mal…"

Xentia eventually reluctantly eased the pain the Crusader was suffering from, for it appears we have a name to follow on, Zalcor Garnen, and a leader, Grumal; I feel like I've heard the name before, the Crusader was taking in as much breathe as he can after his torment, Xentia glared at him, thinking that the Crusader can scream out some more information but he looked like he was at his last breathe.

"Thanks for your hospitality…" Xentia whispered as she held his mouth open then kissed him, secretly; the kissed was draining the Crusaders' life slowly, enjoying the taste of his life flow out of him, smoothly pass over her tongue and into her belly. Eventually, leaving a pale shrivelled corpse of the once disguised Crusader as Xentia licked her lips.

"We got what we came for, and did the town a little favour. Let's report back." I calmly spoke to the satisfied Xentia

"Yes… We should." Xentia replied back as she changed back into her human disguise

I changed back to my human disguise while picking up and dragging the unconscious Crusaders with us, perhaps they may have some more information. Grumal, why does that name echo in my mind?

 **Chapter 2 - First Piece**

"We have returned Lord Ainz, with information as requested." I bowed on my knees in front of my lord in the Ashurbanipal

"Good. What do you have for me Vantes?" Ainz asked

"Two names my lord... Zalcor Garnen and Grumal." Xentia replied on her knees beside me

"We believe they are significant figures in the Crusaders... What will you have us to do, my lord?"

"Hmm... What of their men?"

"The men we encountered, showed no significant strength and their leader only cast an imitation of a holy spell"

"Hmm..."

We awaited our next orders, but I couldn't help but ponder on the constant echo in my mind, Grumal. I've not encountered anyone by that name, yet it echos in my mind like a long forgotten memory; as I pondered longer on this name, our new orders arrived.

"Vantes Duma..."

"Yes my lord!" I shouted while shooting my head back up to my lord, Xentia and my lord were surprised by my sudden shout

Ainz coughed and cleared his throat then resumed his order, "You and Xentia are to track down this Zalcor Garnen and gain more information on the Crusaders and their power."

Xentia and I bowed in acknowledgement of our new orders, then dismissed us; we left the Ashurbanipal and headed out of the Great tomb of Nazarick, I needed some air to clear my tiring thoughts of that mysterious name Grumal. Xentia, who stuck by my side looked at my face with my eyes closed as I ponder once again on that name; we eventually stepped out of the entrance then I stopped, I slowly opened my eyes, then blasted my eyes open to see Xentia's amber eyes staring straight into my eyes; I flinched at the sudden intense stare by Xentia.

"What's wrong...? You've been acting strangely..."

"Nothing. Just... too much on my mind." I told the curious Xentia

"Something is wrong with you, my beloved... It's making me worry..." Xentia whimpered while holding me around my neck

I looked into the eyes of my worried lover, then hugged her in my arms, telling her "Don't worry... I won't leave you Xentia... So no more fear, no more worries... No harm shall come to you." into her ear softly and sweetly; after our brief moment of contemplation in each others arms, we continued our venture to search of this Zalcor Garnen. We walked through the woods surrounding the Great Tomb of Nazarick, then descended into the dark vortex I formed with my shadow and walked through the dark void in front of us; nothing but constant darkness, I focused my mind on the name Zalcor Garnen. The darkness began to shift, opening a light at the end of the void, we walked towards the light and entered it; arriving at a woodlands near a camp site, filled with white armoured and white cloaked men and women with the coat of arms of the Crusaders; we hid behind the trees, scanning and spying on the camp site and its occupants. While the Crusaders continued their activities casually, we schemed our plan of action in the darkness, noting that our capture Crusaders had told us that Zalcor is a man of action and will not turn away from the chance of action.

The camp site was guarded by heavy armoured guards at the entrance, they stood still, waiting any threats or careless wanderers venturing close to their camp; but were greeted by a crying woman in torn damaged clothes running towards them, seeking desperately for help.

"Help! Help! Please help!" The woman cried with tears of fear

"Who goes there?!" A guard beckoned, while the sudden roar from an unidentified beast boomed into all of the Crusaders ears, filling the empty silent terrain

The woman reacted in fear and terror then grabbed the guards armour tightly, "Please! Help my village! Thousands have died from that beast... Please help us!"

The guard turned to a lone Crusader, ordering him to deliver a message to their leader, seeking orders and guidance; the Crusader rushed to the centre tent, and went straight down onto his knees, "Sir! There is woman is need of help. Her village is being attacked by a beast she claims. What are your orders, Master Garnen?"

A young mature man in silver shining knight armour, wielding a mighty silver spear, was going over documents on a table with expressions of bother and displeasure; "Can't you see I'm busy!" Zalcor shouted and the sudden appearance of one of his men

"But sir... A village is under attack, and are in need of our-" A sudden roar and blast of energy shook the entire ground, interrupting the Crusaders' reply to his master

"What was that?!"

Zalcor rushed out of his tent and witnessed the gigantic silhouette of the beast in the distance as flames flickered and rose with the beast, roaring at the night sky and blasting a stream of fire on to the ground as screams of innocent lives echoed and pierced the once silent air; immediately seeing the threat, Zalcor ordered his men to prepare for a rescue of an endangered village and attack on the beast as the sound of a horn roared throughout the camp, men and women flooded out of their tents and began to march towards the beast, emptying the camp with Zalcor being the last to prepare for battle with annoyance.

"Great... Just great. I get boring reports of my men being beaten, killed and vanish... A random village is getting burned and slaughtered by a beast!" As Zalcor put the last pieces of his armour, then took his spear, he rushed out of his tent but was suddenly stopped by an unseen force holding the bottom of his spear down. The force slowly moved and consumed his body from his spear through his arm then to his chest and into his legs; he couldn't understand how he can't move, he tried to force movement into his limbs but to no prevail. He tries to call out to his men, but they all left the camp site in the search for the beast and endangered village. But someone entered the tent, then a cold sensation filled Zalcors' frozen body with a cold question being whispered to him.

"What part do you play?"

"Who are you?! I have no power to question me!" Zalcor roared

"Oh..." I rose from his shadow and looked deep into his eyes while holding him still with my shadow freezing him "...I do."

Zalcor shook in surprise at my sudden appearance, "You... a demon of Holojus..."

"Oh... Holojus... that a cursed city of treachery..." I whispered with irritation

"You'll pay for your crimes! You and your kind... The holy justice of the Six Great Gods will punish you."

His cold sensation slowly got more sharp and painful in his chest, he continued to curse me as his pain worsen, "You may take my life... But my bothers shall succeed in my place. They won't take my death kindly..."

"Brothers...? I look forward in killing them and your holy justice..."

Zalcors' arm finally was freed from my shadows' grasp then swung his spear across me but was swiftly pierced by my hand merging out of his chest, then realised that I was standing behind him this whole time and my shadow duplicate was interrogating him; his spear only swung straight to the ground as the spear rippled across my duplicate, I shot my hand out of his chest as his breath slowly faded from his cold lifeless body. I walked out of the tent, leaving Zalcors' body behind to rot then walked over to the weeping woman at the entrance of the camp.

"You can stop acting Xentia..."

The woman stopped weeping and smiled as she shed her appearance to reveal Xentia as the weeping woman while the beast and flames vanished into silence, "So... Are plan worked then?" Xentia questioned with an amused smile

"Zalcor was easy to kill... What of his men?"

"Let's go and take a look..."

We walked out of the camp and ventured into the woods, to find trails of ripped off limbs and blood with the faint sounds of clashing steel accompanied by howls and growls echoed deeper in the woods; we followed the commotion and found the last remaining crusaders fending off demonic hounds and skeletal soldiers attacking them, the cloaked Crusader enchanted the weapons of the remaining Crusaders with a blessing and began to fight back. One by one, they cleared a path the monsters in front of them then turned their attention to us; overconfident from their new blessed weapons, they charged their blades into my body. Unfazed, I materialized my sword and mutilated their bodies with my dark energy slashing and cutting them to pieces, the cloaked Crusader remained; looking at us with fear and paranoia, I had an idea.

"You're scared aren't you...?" The Crusader nodded immediately to my question.

"I will let you live... In exchange, you inform us on any information on the Crusaders constantly..." The Crusader froze in shock at this arrangement as I bring out a parchment and small hand held mirror.

"Draw the symbol onto the mirror when you have information to give to us..." I turned and walked away as the Crusader took the hood off to reveal a pure blonde haired, blue eyed woman, holding the given mirror and parchment in her hands.

"Wh-Who are you?" The Crusader questioned

I only turned to look at her then vanished with Xentia into the darkness, then answered the Crusaders' question as a sudden gust of wind brushed the trees and her hair.

"I am the Champion of Nazarick... former knight of charity... Vantes Duma. Loyaly subject of the great ruler of Nazarick."

Leaving the Crusader alone in the trail of blood, guts and gore; Xentia and I returned to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, with Xentia curious to the reason why I spared the Crusader.

"We could use someone to scout and spy on our target. Know your enemy and know yourself, you need not fear a thousand battles."

"Oh... Nice idea. Or found a new... play thing..."

I widened my eyes to Xentias' suggestive comment, but said nothing; walking away to our lord to report on our findings. Meanwhile, somewhere in Salagom, a white light emanated from a single stone as a masked cloaked figure, smiled at the radiant light of the stone.

"So it begins... Let the ritual begin..."

 **Chapter 3 - Fiadora**

"Hmm... So Zalcor has brothers, you say?" Ainz pondered as I kneel in front of him with Xentia besides me

"Yes my lord... Shall we target his brothers?" I politely asked

"You may... I already sent Sebas to search for any Crusaders in the land..." Ainz replied then was interrupted by a call from Sebas

"Forgive my rudeness, my lord. I have information on the Crusaders" Sebas informed

"Go on..."

"In the town of Verdal, there are preachers persuading the people here to join their cause. Their headquarters appear to be the local church, the head of the church is a man under the name of Ugolda."

"Understood. Continue to get more information, mainly on a group of brothers that have connections with Zalcor Garnen."

"Yes my lord"

When Sebas's call ended, Ainz give us new orders. "Vantes Duma, Xentia, you are to head over to Verdal and interrogate the man called Ugolda, then kill him."

"Yes Lord Ainz" We both acknowledged then descended into our shadows

We then reappeared in a dark building in the town of Verdal, but then were startled by the sudden appearance of the lone Crusader from before; "I told you to inform us from the mirror I gave you."

"I don't need a magic mirror to tell you anything when I can tell you in person!" the Crusader replied, then explained about our target.

"Eugran Ugolda is a priest that recently made a name for himself, by claiming to have some divine power to kill demons and monsters; people started to follow him because of this power." The Crusader informed us

"That power is a fake..." I stated, the Crusader nodded in response

"He seemed to have some of his men take random innocent lives, and turn them into fake monsters and demons with his magic; then use them in his act of displaying his power..."

I was disgusted by this mad mans' false power, "What of his preachers...?"

"They are only minor followers, employed by his men to spread his false powers."

I acknowledged the Crusaders information then pondered our plan of action, the Crusader insisted to help me and Xentia; as a form of repayment to her debt to us for sparring her life, Xentia looked at her top to bottom.

"She reeks of a holy aura..." Xentia whispered to me

i noticed the aura but noticed that it wasn't strong, and can be changed; all she needs to do is to sign a contract with a great demon like myself, then take the life and soul of a holy being. She seemed to be eager to assist me and Xentia, despite being a member of our enemy. I accepted her help but first made her swear her loyalty to me and abandon her faith in the Six Great Gods.

"I, Fiadora Algalon, swear my loyalty to you... But can not abandon my faith in the Great Gods."

I only nodded calmly in response to Fiadoras' shout of outrage, Xentias' face changed into an annoyed expression but then changed as soon as I intercepted her then morphed into a human disguise

"We can discuss later, but Ugolda can't continue his malicious act anymore."

The two ladies agreed as we planned our attack, with our new ally. In the church, Ugolda had finished forcefully mutate his innocent poor victim and was given a new victim; a little dark haired girl, escorted by a masked armoured Crusader and a hooded Crusader.

"Master Ugalda..." A Crusader knelled in front of Ugalda, "...We found this child interacting with a beast."

"I see..." Ugalda sternly responded with his straggly croaky voice, "Leave this lost lamb to me..."

Ugalda dipped his palms in a bowl of black sparkling powder, then reached out to the girl; "Sweet child... Know the embrace of the Great Gods... May their judgement be fair of you..."

The girl smelt an odd whiff of from the powder, then named the powder, "Devils' Ashes..."

Ugalda flinched at the sudden identification of his powder and froze in shock, then to be suddenly punched in the face by the masked armoured Crusader, sending him crashing into his bowl of powder; leaving the powder covering Ugalda's face. The masked armoured Crusader then turned to the girl, questioning this 'Devils' Ashes'.

"The black powder is known as Devils' Ashes, it's a very rare substance that is made up of the remains of a devil that have been burnt in a holy light or holy fire; many people say that the powder can transform mortal human beings into monster with mere skin contact with it." The girl answered, with Xentias' voice

"So that's how he's been turning them into monsters, what of his magic?" Fiadora asked while taking her hood off

I closed my eyes and began to look into Ugaldas' mind, then discovered his terrible mistake. "Munda occisionis... Pure slaughter...". A skill that if used correctly by the suitable level, class and being; it can be used to annihilate an unholy being or corrupted beasts with one mere simple attack. However, only holy beings or humans can use this skill. Ugalda began to scream in pain, as he slow stood up then suddenly fall onto his knees while spewing out blood from his mouth; he tries to crawl to us in his white robes on the floor, his face grew into shock as Xentia and I unveiled our true forms, instantly tried to use his Munda occisionis on us but was immediately struck by the sudden growing pain in his body; I walked over to him to seek more information on his organisation.

"You... Villains of Gods... Shall be killed in the end!" Ugalda groaned painfully

"What do you know of the man called Grumal?" I questioned the dying Uglada

"Our great, pure, holy leader... Will purge the land of darkness, with your blood... Painted on the ground!"

"And your... Brothers...?"

"You'll meet them... I know you've met one of them..."

"Zalcor... He's dead..."

Ugaldo only laughed as he slowly died on the floors of the church. Leaving me with another question in my mind, this known brother and Grumal; I pondered deeply on those questions, thinking of an answer to them. Xentia walked towards me, taking and linking her arm onto my arm, "No more... Let's go back home...", I smiled at Xentia then opened a dark vortex below us; before we began our descent, Fiadora gave one request to us.

"Take me with you."

We froze in surprise at the sudden request to follow us to Nazarick, I could only decline Fiadoras' request and quickly retreated into the dark vortex, arriving in Nazarick. Sorry to deny Fiadoras' request, Xentia clanged on to my arm and kissed me on the cheek, "We'll give our report to our lord tomorrow beloved... Let's get some rest..." I could only let Xentia drag my ragged body to our chamber to rest until tomorrow. As I was being dragged away, another stone radiated the same radiant white light.

"Power to control is mighty, but power with a great source can fuel the power more..."

 **Chapter 4 - Deadora**

As I lay on my bed in my chamber, with my eyes peacefully shut; my mind couldn't rest in peace, constantly being surrounded by mysteries, the known brother, Grumal and this feeling. It's weird, Fiadora is a crusader of a holy cause, yet I sense a dark power within her; as I was surrounded by the mysteries and mysterious power in Fiadora, I simply couldn't take anymore then was broke free, by the horrific sight of my mother and fathers dead bodies.

I snap out of my sleep in my bed, breathing heavily like a dodged a thousand bullets then took a gulp of air, "It... It was just a dream..."

"Sounds more like a nightmare beloved..." Xentia sat up in my bed beside me with a curious worried expression as her hand holding onto the sheets covering her chest

"What's wrong darling...?"

I looked into Xentias' eyes as she hugged me, wrapping her arm around me and pulling me back onto the bed then laid her head on my chest as I placed my head onto her head, feeling her smooth silk like hair, "Nothing my dear... Nothing..."

"Then get some rest with me darling..." Xentia seductively spoke with her head on my chest

Eventually, Xentia fell asleep but I couldn't; I slowly left Xentia alone on bed and wondered out of my chamber, in search of a place to clear my mind. I wondered long and weary then stumbled across a restaurant, I walked in to see the unique interior in this small restaurant then spotted a bar with a bartender; I took my seat then was spooked by the sudden sound of a glass being smashed onto the surface of the bar with the bartender giving me a serious glare.

"Who are you?! I don't served strangers like you here!"

I couldn't be bothered to argue with the bartender, "What's the strongest drink you have?"

Flinching at the ignorant request to drink at his bar by this foreigner of his bar,he reluctantly prepared the strongest drink in his bar then presented the drink to me, "Death in the afternoon... Enjoy sir..." I looked at the cocktail as it was brilliantly presented to me despite seeming to be annoyed by my presence, I drank the cocktail swiftly then held the glass to the bartender.

"I'll have another one..."

Surprised and irritated by the request for another, the bartender took the glass and made another, I drank the cocktails swiftly as i constantly asked for more; an unexpected entered the restaurant as the bartender yelled at me on my twentieth drink.

"You won't you just drop or drop dead yet! I spiked your drinks with poisons that make any outsiders die!"

"Vantes Duma is my latest subject Sous-chef, and has the powers of Akontos." A deep proud voice announced behind me

Sous-chef and I turned in unison to see our lord, Ainz Ooal Gown, standing in the entrance of the restaurant. "Lord Ainz... Wait. This is Vantes Duma!"

Ainz nodded and chuckled at Sous-chefs' expression of shock, immediately bowing and apologising to me for not realising who I was; he heard of my name and my reputation in Nazarick, but was never told of my appearance and assumed that I was an outsider. Ainz walked to the bar and asked Sous-chef to leave us for a private talk between me and our lord; shaking with fear of me being annoyed and possibly kill him with my destructive powers, Sous-chef bowed and ran to the other end of the bar as I watched him run nonchalantly.

"I never thought you would drink Vantes." Ainz casually commented

"Apologises for my disgraceful state my lord." I apologised with a slight drunken voice

"No need to apologise... But I believe you are concerned with something. Would you tell me?"

"I'm plagued by mysteries in my mind. Grumal, a known brother and now..."

"...Your new acquaintance, Algalon Fiadora."

I flinched as my eyes widened at my lords' knowledge of Fiadora, then revealed how he knew of Fiadora, "I was watching you and Xentia, so that I may understand the Crusaders myself... It appeared that my assistance is not yet required, but Algalon has my interest. Her family name... Fiadora..."

I began to be confused by how my lord is calling Fiadora, "My lord, you seem to be confused. Her name is Fiadora, of the Algalon family."

"No. Algalon is someone of a great heritage... a heritage connected to a once great beast, a dragon."

I lost my drunken breathe upon hearing this claim, "A dragon...?"

Ainz then began to tell me the story of this dragon that Fiadora is connected to, as I slowly tried to regain control from my drunken state. "The time when dragons ruled the land, there was particular dragons that stood out among the rest, this dragon was Deadora... Deadora was a mighty dragon that many dragons feared for Deadoras' power was ruthless for it knew the existence of a great power, he eventually found this power and used it to terrorise countless monsters and other dragons. Until he one day found a human village, the humans feared Deadora but a brave but blink priestess in the town approached the dragon without fear; he fled the village but was shortly then targeted by other dragons as they hid in ambush. Successfully fending off the dragons, Deadora laid on the ground with painful wounds; until the same priestess appear to him and healed his wounds..."

I slowly began to think this fairy tale is only a story to tell excited young adventurers, but continued to listen. "...From that day, Deadora would fly around the village where the priestess resided and protected the village from all danger; then heard a danger of a loss in the village, the bishop of the village was dying from an incurable illness. The priestess approached the nearby cave where Deadora resided and asked for his help, in the form of a deal; her life, for her husband, the bishops' life. Deadora only ignored her as she ran back to the village... But when she got back, the bishop was cured. Time passed, they had a child then the bishop revealed that he wasn't her husband but Deadora; he had learnt of a skill that allowed him to merge with other beings, the priestess didn't care about the fact that her husband is now the dragon she saved and they kept that secret between them."

"So you're say my lord... Deadoras' family is now the Fiadora family and Algalon has that merging skill?" I questioned

"If Algalon has the power of a dragon and can merge with other beings... She may prove to be useful..." Ainz stated

"Would you want her as your subject, my lord?"

"I would... And most likely, she would want to be with you, but I believe..."

Ainz stopped his sentence and pointed at the door, I turned to find Xentia standing there, "...Someone may disagree."

I could only turn away as Xentia floated over to me and spun me around to face her, looking at me with a serious gaze, "Don't you love me anymore...?"

"I do love you... You mean the world to me..." I held her cheek with concern in my eyes, as she began to weep in front of me

"Lies... Lies... Lies! I want to hear you say it. You love me." She yelled at me while holding my shoulders

I never seen Xentia cry like she did when she told me that she was the mastermind by my possession by Akontos, but I could only take her hands of my shoulder as didn't know how to answer her, undecided in the result of my answer; would she accept it? would she leave me? Xentia only watched me walk away from the bar, feeling what she did was not as she wanted, our lord only sighed and told Xentia.

"Sebas told me four names that the pleaidas found, I will tell you and Vantes the names and your orders tomorrow. Xentia, get get some rest now."

"Y-Yes my lord..."

Xentia left the bar with regrets of her actions, but prayed that my love for her hasn't changed by the discovery of the now greater name of Fiadora.

 **Chapter 5 - Poisoned Affection**

Czetta Bogona, the Great Tamer. An adventurer that had been a long member of the Crusaders like his two deceased brothers, know to use his skill 'Herz-Besitz', heart possession; being able to control any being by a single touch with his fingers, he's been sighted in the small town of Shuandola, creating a large number of followers to serve the Crusaders. We were warned by our lord to stay close to each other and be cautious of Czetta's power; we heeded our lords' warning, but after what happened last night, it was awkward to say the least, we arrived at a dark alleyway in Shuandola through a dark portal created by our lord then was greeted by Fiadora patrolling the streets. She spotted us and walked towards us as we morphed into our human disguises; Fiadora began to talk to me, telling me that Czetta is frequently located in a tavern and has a manor outside the town. As Fiadora casually chatted to me, Xentia began to feel annoyed then snapped at the sight of Fiadora grabbing my hand and began to drag me to the tavern.

Xentia instantly rushed to us and broke our hands apart, "What are you doing?! He's not your lover! He's mine! And mine alone!" She shouted at Fiadoras' face, only to then turn to see me, surprised at the moment. Then began to shed tears in her eyes, before I could speak, she teleported.

"What did she mean...? Master Duma..." Fiadora innocently asked

"...It's... rather complicated..." I replied

"Did she... Think that, I'm in love with you...?"

I could only sigh at the truth she easily revealed, then told me her thoughts on me. "To be honest, I've heard of your name before... Riolance Venen, I was in love with him..."

I looked up at her with surprise, I never knew Riolance had a lover, Fiadora continued to let her heart speak for her with tears in her eyes, "When I heard that the Sovereign Scripture were all killed by someone called Vantes Duma, I wanted to hurt him so bad... I wanted you dead! But... When I heard rumours that you were possessed, and your attitude when you spared me. I felt angered when you told me to give you my loyalty, but... there wasn't any evil in those words... I..."

I held Fiadoras' cheek and regained her composure then got her quiet like stopping a crying little child, "Shh... Listen. Riolance was a great man, who didn't deserve to die so young; I beg for your forgiveness for taking him away from you while I was possessed by an abomination, and ask that you help me stop the Crusaders." I asked kindly with carefully chosen words.

Meanwhile, Xentia had teleported to a random home and felt something was in the home, but was blocked and surrounded by various women as her human disguise began to fade; now showing her true form, a man approached her from behind, "Vantes... Help me...!" held her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Fiadora regained her composure and walked out of the alleyway with me, she felt like she just made a new friend in me, "I hope your friend is alright, Master Duma."

"I hope so... She means the world to me..." I replied with deep concerns, if Xentia was hurt, I could never forgive myself.

I followed Fiadora to the tavern that Czetta frequently visits, we were greeted by a plain old ordinary tavern with a strong looking man as the bar tender, Fiadora asked the bar tender about Czetta, nothing significant but were interrupted by an anger traveler asking for a drink.

"Damn that Czetta! Using his cheap skill to steal my girl! That useless weak pipsqueak!"

Hearing the angered travelers' moan, I hatched a plan. Night approached, Fiadora made her way to Czetta's manor with a beautiful black raven haired, well-endowed girl, Fiadora then knocked on the door and was greeted by a maid with dilated eyes opening the door slightly.

"Is Master Czetta here... We want him..." The girl asked

"She offers her life for our cause." Fiadora stated

The maid opened completely and welcomed us in, then were greeted by even more maids with dilated eyes... their creepy eyes followed them as we were guided to a large elegant room; a white dressed man with long soft blonde hair entered the room and welcomed them to the mansion. "Ah... Another beautiful maiden arrives to my mansion. I am Czetta Bogona... The master of this manor. Oh, Fiadora my dear... Who is this maiden that your brought to me...?"

Before Czetta could lay a finger on the girl, a spell was cast onto the room; then revealed the girls identity to Czetta, as the black raven hair fell to the ground, revealing a short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Fiadora!" Czetta shouted in shock, as the other Fiadora behind the unveiled Fiadora charged at him but stopped as Czetta covered his face while a bright pale blue light shined and peeled my disguise off, then he shouted in fear, "Demon!". I continued my charge despite having my true identity revealed, but then was blasted by a dark fireball to my face. I dropped to the floor then found the only person that can fire a dark fireball, Xentia. "Xentia...! Why are you..." Before I could finish my sentence, Xentia blasted another dark fireball to my chest without a second thought, she wouldn't done something like that to me, something is controlling her.

"I see you've met my latest girl in my harem..." Czetta grinned "...I had a feeling someone would come and kill me when I found this demon in my home. Thankfully I had my ring of truth with me, so I can reveal any sneaky demons out for my life; and with my skill, Herz-besitz, heart possession, I can control any being with a simple touch of my fingers..." Czetta explained while groping Xentias' breasts and licking her neck.

"Master Bogona. How could you act so sinful as a man of a holy cause, on behalf of the Six Great Gods." Fiadora shouted at the disgraceful Czetta

"Master...? You're one to talk...! I've been hearing rumours of a Crusader being found near the fallen Chosen Ones... Never thought it would be you, Fiadora Algalon!"

As the two of them argued, my anger slowly grew as I saw Xentia being under the influence of this bastard. "Xentia. Listen to me... It's me! Vantes! Your beloved darling!" My hand was slapped away as I tried to touch her then was kicked away.

"My love is to Master Czetta alone..." Xentia replied to me without emotion

"I've had enough of this! Finish them off now!" Czetta yelled out, Xentia raised her hand and charged an attack with her dark fireball, growing in size and power

Eventually, Xentia fired the giant fireball at me, but was blocked as Fiadora sacrificed herself as a shield; she fell to the ground but landed in my arms as I caught her fall, she laid in my arms motionlessly as Xentia cast a dark fireball and changed it into a whip then began to whip Fiadora, but was blocked as I turned my back with Fiadora in my arms, taking all of the whip lashes, burning and stinging my back with ever strike. Fiadora slowly regained conscious then whispered to me, "Stay there..." I reacted but said nothing due to the whip lashes; then Fiadora fires a small dart from her sleeves, aimed and landed onto Czettas' Ring of Truth. Successfully damaging the ring, Xentia suddenly stopped and steadied herself like she snapped out of a trance while all the maids fainted in synchronicity.

"Oh... my head..." Xentia moan, then gasped at my wounded back, "Vantes! What..." She then turned to the dark flame whip in her hand, "Oh my darling! What have I done to you...?!" She then cried tears of regret of harming me, her beloved lover.

"It's all right Xentia... It's alright..." I spoke softly to the weeping Xentia, then drew my attention to the bastard Czetta as he backed away in fear of my wrath.

"Czetta never had any skill... The ring was enchanted with the ability to control beings with mere contact with a anoth being..." Fiadora revealed with deep heavy breathes

"You took control of my Xentia...! Harmed my friend Fiadora...! And used Xentia to attack me!" I growled

Czetta rushed to the door but couldn't open it, then rushed to window but it wouldn't open, he tried to smash it open, successful but couldn't get out because of my spell, seal in; finally noticing me approaching him closer, he begged for his life.

"Oh please spare me! Oh great demon! I-I-I... I didn't even want to be a Chosen One! Grumal Valti made me be one of the Chosen! I pledge my loyalty to you! And only, you!"

I clenched my fist tightly, as dark smoke emanated off my fist becoming a fiery dark flame, then punched the bastard Czetta in the face. "I will never forgive you!"

As Czetta crashed down to the floor, I flew to him and began beating him like a punching bag, "I will never forgive you! For harming Fiadora! But most of all..."

I clench my fiery fist strongly, charging it into a burning raging flame, "But most of all..." I leaped into the air, crashing my burning fist onto Czettas' face.

"I will never forgive you...! For making my Xentia cry!" I shouted in rage while smashing Czettas' face and head into a bloody mess.

Xentia continued her weeping, but not from her regret but from my words, I called her my Xentia; I walked away from the bloody mess I made to Xentia and held her head then kissed her deeply, "I promised that no harm shall come to you... And I won't let it happen to you ever again..."

She only hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything...!"

I wiped her tears away as I walked to the severely wounded FIadora, "What happened to her...?" Xentia asked with curiosity

"She shielded me from your dark fireball..." I calmly told Xentia

"I see... She must really like you..."

I held Fiadora in my arms, then told Xentia, "Xentia... You are the only one for me. I could never replace my love for you... even if our lord commands it."

She looked at me with eyes of joy and relief, "Oh Vantes..."

"Fiadora is too injured to be left on her own, let's take her with us, back to Nazarick..." I suggested

Xentia nodded in response to my suggestion, "It's the least we can do... for saving you from my fireball...". We opened a portal back to our chamber in Nazarick and walked through with Fiadora in my arms; I laid Fiadora in our bed as we headed to our lord to report on our success. Xentia jumped onto my arm and clung onto it tightly as we walked to our lord.

"I love you, my beloved Vantes..."

"I love you too, my dear Xentia..."

We said our love to each other, while a third stone shined bright.

"Hollow love is nothing but poison, but when rejected love is given... People seek with hate..."

 **Chapter 6 - Healer of Death**

As Fiadora lay on my bed, with Xentia watching over her; I was dragged out by the Guardians of Nazarick, demanding to know my reasons to bring an outsider to Nazarick. "Lord Ainz, sees value in the girl I brought..." They all planned on scolding me but stopped as they all paused in thought, our lord saw value in the girl, Demiurge asked a simple question, "If our lord didn't see value in her, what would you do?"

"...I would have brought her here. To tend her wounds, in order to repay her willing sacrifice to shield me." I sincerely answered

They all looked at me with questioning eyes, "Your sense of honor and justice is commendable. But you shouldn't let them go against the norm." Cocytus stated

"You can be too kind sometimes... Not that it's a bad thing." Aura generously commented

"But... Being kind is a good thing though." Mare backed up

"Well... I wouldn't have done that, but your in control of your actions..." Shaltear pompously replied

"You show mercy in your decisions, it may kill you someday." Demiurge stated wisely

I thanked the Guardians for their understanding, then asked Aura for a favour before I returned to my chamber to see Fiadoras' condition; as I walked to my chamber, I looked over at the list of remaining brothers: Heraldo Walma, Enlio Rugoala and Oculos Dalaph, I also began to remember the thing spoken by Czetta Bogona. The Chosen, Grumal Valti, I pondered on those names but resulted in more questions; the brothers appear to be the Chosen, but why are they Chosen? And what are they chosen for? And the name, Grumal Valti, it seems to grow more familiar to me but why?

I arrived at my chambers and told Xentia we should head over to the town of Tivarlo to target Heraldo Walma; a man of medication but has been experimenting on human lives, with rumours of his genius for healing mad men, changing them back to normal people; I then turned to Fiadora and asked if she was ready to go with us.

"My wounds only hurt my body. They do not hurt my spirit!" She proudly replied

I only smiled as I reached out for her hand and sink into a dark vortex I created, with Fiadora held in my hand and Xentia following me close beside me; we arrived at near a road heading to Tivarlo, we looked down at the road and saw large strong men, patrolling the town while wielding unique styled tridents.

"We can't enter the town like this or easily..." Fiadora whispered to us behind a bush

"What do you mean...?" Xentia asked

Fiadora explained her reason, "Those tridents are Divine Trinity Tridents. They detect any unholy creature then seek and will kill them in seconds, even humans can suffer from them but are often used to exorcise people who are possessed by unholy entities"

I pondered how to get information on our target, I closed my eyes and focused my vision and hearing on the town, searching for any clues to help us. The people seemed to be acting out the lives normally apart from the guards patrolling the town, then suddenly hear angered cries from man being held by some of the guards, "Where is she?! Why can't I see my daughter?! She needs me!"

An old bearded man with impatient eyes stared at the man as he stood in front of the door of a large building, "She is now safe. My medical knowledge had saved her from madness. Madness that you have brought and infected her."

"You lie! I loved her, then you took her away from me!"

"She needed to be rescued by a Crusader like myself! I have freed her, to join the Great Gods."

"You are an agent of darkness! You are a monster of Crusader! You vile old crooked murderer!"

"Enough!" The old Crusader shot his arm out, ordering one of his guards to execute the man as a guards' trident was impaled into the mans' back while he was forced onto his knees by the other guards, "You would dare insult a Crusader, who is fighting for you life...?"

"Wait... Please... Forgive me, and spare me..." The man begged while suffering the pain of the trident in his back

The old Crusader simply walked into the building as the guards activated their tridents, burning the mans' insides as white smoke began to flow out of the mans' mouth while his skin shriveled, leaving nothing but a fossil of the father who never got to see his daughter; "What should we do with this man, Master Walma?" I opened my eyes wide open after seeing the gruesome event that I saw, Xentia and Fiadora stared at me with wonder as I was viewing the town through the shadows of the town. I explained the description of our target, and wanted to kill him immediately.

"A man of medical knowledge, choosing to kill the lives he should save... Deserves nothing but death and torture in hell!" I roared

"So Heraldo is killing innocent lives? How do you know?" Xentia asked

"Heraldo always had secrets, I remember... Seeing him doing, tests on me..." Fiadora revealed with stutters

"Testing on you?" I asked

"Yes. Quite saying that I should have it. But I never understood what he meant, only kept saying that I have some connection to some fairy tale..."

"...The story of Deadora...?"

"Yeah... I don't understand why? My mother would tell me that story from time to time..."

I pondered on the freshly made evidence of Fiadoras' connection with Deadora, making the claim by my lord stronger, I even prepared an experiment of my own for Fiadora; for now, I should get the task at hand complete. I told Fiadora to stay behind the bushes with Xentia, while I go and end Heraldos' madness; I descended into a dark vortex and traveled to the building where I saw Heraldo, I dashed from room to room through the shadows that had been cast onto the walls, seeing men, women and children in beds, with clear symptoms of what looked like an illness while they coughed as they tried to rest but I notices something strange. There were many patients, but not many holy items, perhaps Heraldo believes his treatment are holy; I continued to travel from room to room, completely hidden from the guards sight, eventually found the room where Heraldo was.

A women was laying on a table, in a candle-lit circle, Heraldo appeared to be doing some conjuring; as he began to chant from a book in his hand, her body began to shake as her muffled scream roared out then began a tugging motion like it was being forcefully pulled by an unseen force. To my surprise, a ball of light was shot out of the body, the light darted all over the room then was shot into the book in Heraldos' hand; I could only suspect that he had taken the soul of that woman as she lay on the table lifelessly, two guards picked the body off of the table and threw it down a secret hole in the room. I dashed over to the hole and saw a mountain of bodies under the building, piled on top of each other with the same, blank lifeless eyes, but then sensed some thing rise to the surface; I followed it and found it in the room of patients, then realised what this sense was when I moved too close to one, they were life energy of the victims in the hole; trying to seek help but unwillingly causing an unwanted effect on the living patients, causing them to suffer an illness that no one else in the land could understand.

My anger for Heraldo grew bigger but was finally disappeared as I dashed away to him in his room and killed him as I shot out of a shadow with my sword piercing his old weak chest, he had closed his book and placed it on a table then fell to the ground, turning to see my shadowy form as the culprit of his death.

"You mad man... May your schemes die with you and the souls of your victims, be freed and rest in peace..." I growled at Heraldo as he laid on the floor with my hand on my sword

"Rest... Yes... I'll rest now. But tell me... What will be come of my children and lambs...?" Heraldo croaked with a question

"The men, women and children you took in are freed, they can finally return to their homes."

"Homes...? What homes...? The streets? The roads? The fields in which we found them... They would be lost... without me..."

"They have their own lives. They can live how ever they want, even if it's not easy."

"Hmph... Grumal was foolish to send us to try and stop you..."

I began to notice something on the old mans' chest, "What's this?" I moved the bloody stained robe away to find a shining white symbol.

"I see no point in hiding anymore... I was sent to obtain Fiadoras' soul one day... This symbol... is a key. A key to free, the ultimate purger... For."

Before Heraldo could finish his last words, his time was up; the white symbol vanished from his chest as he fell lifeless and motionless state, he truly believed he actually helped the people. A key, to free the ultimate purger; a new mystery in my mind, why take Fiadoras' soul? And what is this, ultimate purger? I could only let it go briefly as I approached Heraldos' book of souls, as I merely touched its cover, I could sense the dread and hear the moans and cries of the unfortunate souls trapped in the book; I decided to free them but I didn't know how...

I thought if I destroyed the book, the souls will be freed. "Stop!"

I turned to find Fiadora exiting a shadow portal that Xentia had cast, "To free them, you should give the book to me..." Fiadora calmly asked

"That book would have been my final resting place, these souls can be freed by destroying the book completely... By burning all the pages and body of the book to ashes." Fiadora explained but I was unsure of the method

But was the convinced by Fiadoras' request as she grabbed the book in my hands with tears in her eyes, "Please Vantes... Let me set them free..."

I let go of the book and let Fiadora take it, she bowed and thanked me as she placed the book in the circle then created a fireball; she sent it floating to the book and began to burn the book, as the book burned in the circle, lights began to float out of the burning book, soaring smoothly an lightly like a snow being blown in the wind. It was beautiful to see as it was done for the greater good.

"Innocent imprisoned souls of Heraldo Walma. I free your souls from your torment, now go... return to your rightful bodies..."

With Fiadora announcing the freedom of the souls of the victims, their lights grew brighter with joy and scattered away to the hidden hole of Heraldos' room; we followed the souls down to the hole as the souls began to dart to their rightful bodies, causing the bodies on the mountain of lifeless body to fall and roll off the mountain, as the mountain slowly shrunk till it was no more. I told Xentia and Fiadora to go the patient room and escort them out of the building while I opened a dark portal to the outside surface, "This way... Through here, you will return to your homes, and return to your family and loved ones." Smiling at the way out, the once lifeless bodies of Heraldos' victims rushed into the portal and arrive outside their prison; after fending off the guards, Xentia and Fiadora returned to me with the patients of the mad man, Heraldo Walma, flowed out of the building and smiled as some of the patients rejoiced at the reunion of their once believed deceased friends, lovers and family members. As the joy of reunion continued, flames broke out in the building with freedom, now fully given to the victims; with that we left the victims to their reunion, returning to Nazarick, meanwhile, yet another stone shined its radiant white light.

"Heraldo... You would dare utter my name in disrespect to the cursed demon of mine...!"

 **Chapter 7 - Crusade**

Only two crusaders remain, I pondered on what crime they have committed, and what they are up to; as I was told to see my lord in the throne room with Xentia and Fiadora. We arrived at the throne room as my lord sat on his throne with the Floor Guardians and Pleadias, all of Nazaricks' defense and offense are here in the throne room while the three of us knelled on the floor in front of lord Ainz Ooal Gown.

"You summoned us my lord...?" I sincerely asked

"Yes..." Ainz replied, "...I believe it's time..."

I raised in confusion, "Judgement." Ainz announced

"Algalon Fiadora. Rise and step forth." Ainz commanded

Fiadora looked at me and Xentia, searching for advice or a sign of guidance while we were shocked by our lords' command but we only nodded, telling Fiadora to stand and approach Ainz; she slowly and cowardly walked up to our lord in front of Xentia and me, "H-how can I be of service... Sir...?"

"You've been accompanying my loyal Champion of Nazarick and his beloved follower. Assisted them in killing of five of your fellow crusaders... How do you stand in affiliation?" Ainz questioned

Fiadora knelled as the question was given while the Guardians and Pleadias stared at her with intense eyes, Fiadora stuttered as she coward as she tried to speak; eventually, she finally spoke.

"I... I-I serve..."

"Lord Ainz." Sebas interrupted with a message to our lord

"Sebas. I'm currently busy." Lord Ainz answered back to Sebas

"Forgive my rudeness. There is a large army approaching Nazarick. Two banners can be spotted; a golden lion and a silver eagle."

"What! Sebas, return to Nazarick and explain the situation fully to me."

"Yes Lord Ainz"

Sebas had returned to Nazarick and arrived at the throne room with urgent news. He explained that he saw the massive army march while standing out on a nearby hill then witness a trail of white armoured men being lead by two banners of a golden lion and silver eagle; a golden lion and silver eagle, Fiadora flinched with hatred in her eyes. I sensed her anger, something about this army has a part of Fiadoras' dark hateful past, I'd very much would like to see this connection between them but my lord would order the Guardians, Pleadias and us to defend this sudden attack.

"Vantes Duma! Xentia!" Ainz shouted as we instantly responded to his call

"Stand at the gates of the Great Tomb, and slaughter all who dare wished to enter! Show them your power!" He announced. I couldn't believe it, my lord is giving me the order that I wanted to hear and follow.

"Fiadoras. Go with them. You need not answer my question, for your actions in this battle shall answer it..."

Fiadora felt a sense of duty in her soul, accepting the task give to her by my lord, we rushed to the entrance of the Great Tomb through a dark portal I had made; arriving at the surface, I cast a hell-flame as it floated to the gates of the Great Tomb while the army finally arrived at the gates. The gates slowly opened in front of the army then were scorched by the hell-flame, burning and singeing their skin as their white armour melted on to their skin or roast their flesh and skin; feeling shock and fear, I stepped out of them darkness and to the mouth of the gate with a malicious grin on my face.

"You must have ball to invade here?" I welcomed them with my malicious grin

"G-Get out of our way!" A soldier shouted

"Big balls I'm guess from your sharp tongue..." I commented as I materialised my sword of darkness in my hands them swiped across my face, flooding them with a wave of my dark energy, shrinking the massive army by killing them once more.

"Oh... Where are my manners...? Would you tell me, your leaders' names?"

The soldiers flinched as my malicious grin, turned into a soul reaping grin with my eyes set for satisfying my thirst for blood; but was then suddenly greeted by a white bolt striking the ground beside me, slowly fading to reveal an arrow as I blocked a javelin to my head by holding it in my dark energy. I could only laugh with joy at the thrill of two brave individuals in the moving field of peons; "Don't go killing them too quickly now..." Xentia told me sweetly, as a dark lightning jolted out of the darkness, killing a number of soldiers with the lightning while she walked out of the darkness

"I don't want to see you in distasteful blood and smell of it..."

Suddenly, Fiadora charged out of the darkness, taking the javelin and began swinging it left to right, parting the field of soldiers, "Enlio! Oculos! I will make you pay!"

Xentia and I froze in shock of Fiadoras' reckless charge, I decided to catch up to her while Xentia takes my place to prevent anyone entering Nazarick; I ran in pursuit of Fiadora through the constantly made path through the soldiers, eventually the path was cleared all the way to the woods surrounding Nazarick. I continued to follow Fiadora but was stopped by a blockade of two men with giant shields blocking my way; thinking I can go through those shield by shifting into my shadow form, I was instantly began to burn as I collided with the shields. Meanwhile, Fiadora spotted her targets, the golden lion Enlio Rugoala and the silver eagle Oculos Dalaph; unknowingly was then shot by white bolted arrows in an ambush, struggling to stand from her sudden ambush, I finally got past the guards as they laid on the ground burnt from the hell-fire empowering my sword; I picked Fiadora up into my arms as I continued her charge, arriving in front of the two commanders of the army, the tall and mighty Enlio roared at me, "You have interfered witht he Crusaders for too long now, Vanets Duma!"

The tall and silent Oculos readied his bow and arrow, aiming at me; I sensed great strength in the the two commanding men, but I also sensed a sense of overconfidence; I swung my burning sword at Enlio but was in my arm, as it burned in my arm, I continued the swing reaching Oculos but was blocked as Enlio swiftly moved between my sword and his ally with his gold lion faced shield blocking my sword. Enlio pushed my sword off his shield with a bright beam of light from the jaws of the lion, burning my hand and forcing me to back away from them with Fiadora in my arm; finally noticing how the two work, one attacks in defense for the other, a difficult style to land an attack. Fiadora who laid in my arm with bloodied injuries, caught my attention by tugging on my lower wing, "Oculos... Is blind... Sacrificed, for his archery..." then shut her eyes in my arms. Blind, I then had an idea.

As Enlio charged the beam of light of his shield, bright enough with a skill activated, shining cleanse, to kill me; I stabbed my sword into the ground, appearing that I surrender, Enlio blasted the beam of light at me. But was unprepared for the sudden switch I had set up, my sword was stabbed to the ground to attract Oculos's shadow like a magnet then I should his shadow to switch places with me; unsuspected by the sudden change, Oculos took the full blast, burning out his eyes completely. Enraged by the sudden change, I took the chance to plunge my sword into Enlios' chest.

"Coward! Villain! How dare you use such cowardly tactics to kill us?!" Enlio roared

I said nothing as Enlio slowly began to change his roaring rage, "It won't matter now, the final piece is next... In Salagom...", Enlio finally laid on the ground dead.

I pulled my sword out of Enlios' dead corpse while carrying Fiadora in my arm, "So it ends... Why now?"

"Do not say such thoughts..." I told Fiadora

"I just want to know, who I am... I don't remember much of who I am..."

I didn't say anything, but carried her in both of my arms back to Nazarick while being watched secretly by our lord Ainz Ooal Gown in the Ashurbanipal through a mirror, chuckling at the action made by and made on to Fiadora; meanwhile, two stones shined bright, a star shined bright of the floor while a smile was made at the sight of the star finally made.

"Yes... Finally. Bring me the final piece, bring me the final piece... my dear Vantes..."

 **Chapter 8 - Absolute Authority**

"The chosen ones have now been slain... All but one. My lord, what are your orders?" I asked to my lord in the Ashurbanipal

"Hmm... What would you do Vantes?" Ainz replied

"I would end this exhausted madness of the slaughter of innocents, by going to Salagom and end the final chosen ones' life."

"Then go and do it then..."

I look at my lord with confusion, "Permission to ask another question my lord..."

"Granted." Ainz bluntly answered

"Why do you not give me an order to want you want to do, my lord?"

"I chose not to be involved, because you have shown to be a leader to those who wish to serve you..." Ainz explained, "...You are capable of dealing with this task I gave you, you may also be able to resolve the biggest mystery in your mind..."

"...Grumal Valti..." I answered sternly

"Yes... That and, I believe it's best to see Algalons' fully and true power now... You may go now."

I left my lord in the Ashurbanipal with concern and worry, Fiadora was suddenly ambush then was severely wounded; if only I had caught up to her, I arrived and entered my chambers with Xentia treating Fiadoras' wounds with bandages, wrapping the majority of her chest and limbs. I explained to Xentia that we are to go to Salagom and kill the final chosen one, Fiadora who had her eyes shut as I arrived, sprung her arm up to me, holding me tightly. "Take me with you."

"You are to wounded, get some rest no, Xentia and I will end this ourselves." I answered

"Please... Let me go with you. I need to be in Salagom..."

"Why...? What purpose do you have there?"

"Please..." She removed her hand that hid a bloody stain on her bandages, "...My last support to you..."

I looked down for a second to decide whether to take a frail flower to a massacre with me or not, I then made my decision. With Fiadoras' growing cold hand in my hand and Xentias' holding me tightly, "Let us end this senseless torment, together." I transported the three of us through a shadow vortex, arriving in the city of Salagom; we headed straight to the closest possible spot that contained the heart of this long madness, the church. We arrived at the church through the shadows, then with my skill, shadow senses, I searched for the spot where this calamity to innocent lives was born; I saw and heard nothing in the church, until finally seeing a white light shining in tower of the church, I immediately guided Xentia and Fiadora to the top of the tower. A small but powerful magic seal was shining a white radiant light on the ground with six stones casting the light, "Welcome..."

We immediately froze and searched the tower to find where the voice came from, then was greeted by a man wearing a mask in a long white robe while carrying a long golden scepter, standing on the other side of the seal. "At last. You've arrived, my final sacrifice..."

The man held his scepter directly pointing at Fiadora, as somewhere on her body began to shine white light the symbol on Heraldos' chest; I turned to look at her, to find the same white shining symbol in her left eye, Fiadora was the final chosen one. The man then had control over Fiadoras' body as she began to float towards the middle of the seal, Xentia and I desperately tried to pull her away from the seal then noticing the sphere of the scepter had sharp points on top and was aimed at Fiadora, "You continue to stop Fiadora, I'm going to stop him"

Xentia nodded in response then I leaped over to the man, crashing into him causing him to fall, finally unveiling who the masked man was; the man instantly got up and readied his scepter like a spear while hanging his head down, "Why are you doing this? Why kill some many innocent people?" I questioned the man

"Innocent...?" Then the man laughed with a dark smile, "...They weren't as innocent as you think Vantes Duma! You would have ended their live like the fallen chosen ones, if you did your job right!"

"You're a crusader aren't you? Your cause is suppose to be just by ending darkness in the land, was it not?"

"He-ha-ha-ha... To end darkness, it was to end your darkness Vantes Duma! The crusaders had been joining and assisting me by preparing my ritual to summon your ultimate destroyer!"

"The chosen one... They weren't named the chosen ones for any merits they may have had, but to be killed for your ritual!

"And I had to have you kill them! You fool! But then again, you were always just brawn before your mother and father were killed!"

I froze in shock by that sudden fact, "...mother and father were killed!" I never told anyone about my lost, "How do you know of my family's' death?!" I roared

The man then shot his head up to reveal a face that looked like mine but older, "Because! I am Grumal Valti Duma! Your older brother!"

My heart felt like it skipped a beat as Xentia and Fiadora stared in shock at this reveal, I thought I'd never see my older brother after he left home for a better life, he always wanted to be in charge and do things his way, no one would tell him otherwise as he went on to be greater than his life with mother and father; "Do you not know what you have done?!" My brother roared at me with anger, "You've disgraced or family completely!"

"No brother, I never disgraced our family, mother and fathers' deaths came from the jealousy a member of the Sovereign Scripture." I explained

"Lies! Even if that was true... Do you not know how it feels?! To be out shone by a younger sibling who was nothing!..."

My eyes opened wider at the reason for my brothers' spite as he continues his anger filled speech, "...I had worked long and hard to be a great magic caster in the Slane Theocracy! But then to hear that you joined the Sovereign Scripture due to your miraculous skills in combat... That spot was mine! Then to hear that you disappeared, my chance rightfully returned to me, only to be taken away as you returned as a murderous monster! Now look at you! Now a complete demon! Don't you get it! I am greater than you in all of the ways possible to be great! But no... You start being the hero and taking my role of saving humans!..."

The words of envy filled my heart and mind with rage as his speech slowly drew to a close, "...That's why I created the Crusaders. An army of adventurers willing to fight against demons and monster like you for defenseless humans! Your kind deserve to be wiped out! What better way then to summon the great high tier angel from my vast knowledge of holy power! The Seraph Emperor of Purity! Azefer, the Absolute Authority! In order for me to summon Azefer: I needed a pawn, you; and seven chosen souls: Valcor Garnen, Eugran Ugolda, Czetta Bogona, Heraldo Walma, Enlio Rugoala, Oculos Dalaph and Fiadora Algalon. But soon finding out Fiadoras' background, I had a better idea... Why summon the Absolute Authority, when I can become it?!"

I instantly materialised my sword and swung in at my brother, "You senseless mad man! How can you call yourself a man of God! You're a monster in human skin!" I repeatedly swung my sword at my brother violently and recklessly, despite knowingly it was pointless for my brother was blocking it with is scepter; eventually, he took the chance and fired a beam of light from his scepter at Xentia, only to be easily flicked away by her finger. Meanwhile, the Guardians and Ainz was watching the fight in the Ashurbanipal, seeing my reckless attacks being made, Ainz ordered Aura to do what I asked her to do for me; smiling from her long wait, she hopped off to a dark portal, arriving at the tower in secret with a smile; "Looks like the perfect time right, Vantes?"

"Lady Aura?! You here with what I asked for...?" I asked while fighting my brother

"Yep! Want me to call it out?"

"Yes Lady Aura! Please do!"

Aura then stood aside and whistled with two of her fingers close to her lips, a loud roar shook the tower from the outside then thunderous bangs filled the tower; suddenly a wall of the tower break with a dragon staring intensely at everyone in the tower, "Hey blonde!" Aura shouted at Fiadora, "That wyvern is all yours!"

Fiadora was shocked and confused at Auras' statement, then attempted to command the wyvern despite her disbelief, "Attack... Him..." She ordered as she pointed at my brother, the wyvern roar strongly and charged a small fireball in its jaws and then fired it directly at my brother; he dodged it in a matter of seconds but smashed the sphere on his scepter into pieces, freeing Fiadora from his grasp as the symbol in her eye faded. As Xentia and I smiled at the new power Fiadora had shown, my brother ran with a broken sharp pointed rod into the center of the seal, "It's not over yet... Little brother!", he then revealed the symbol in his eye, "I have the power to make anyone my sacrifice... Even myself!".

He instantly shot the sharp rob into his neck, his arms dropped motionlessly but floated in the middle as his body then began to shine the same radiant white light; Aura then told us all to get out of the tower, as we all left the tower, white lightning struck the tower and all around us while the residence of Salagom witnessed the rise of the Absolute Authority. Ten angelic wings sliced and broke the feeble walls of the tower as blinding white armoured arms wielding two giant swords and legs emerged from the bottom of the church, slowly floating up to the sky, a shining halo formed above the armoured angels' head as a bright eyes in the visor of the angels' head shined; Azefer, my brother Grumal Valti, had merged into one.

"The power..." Azefer spoke in my brothers' voice as he marveled at his new power, "...The day of reckoning is now, Vantes Duma!"

 **Chapter 9 - Azefer**

As my brother had fully usurped the Absolute Authority's' power and body, Xentia and I flew higher in the sky away from my brother with Fiadora and Lady Aura riding the wyverns back; we gathered away from my brother to plan our attack but were interrupted by the taunts from my brother. "What's this? My brother finally using his brain for once..."

"Hold your tongue you monster!..." We looked in surprise at Fiadora who shouted at my brother, "...You never cared for anyone but yourself and used everyone to kill one man that you could do by yourself!"

"Man...? He is no man but a monster, like your great ancestor!"

Fiadora was confused by this sudden claim but then its relevance was relieved, "You are Deadora's great mother shared the same power as him... And had to be killed before her powers could kill anyone! Her kind and Deadora's are only made to be hated by humans... A form of warning to protect themselves from the dangers that threaten to take their lives!", Fiadora was shocked by this sudden reveal as she finally pieced all of her family's stories, the tales from her mother had been pasted down from generation to generation; then Xentia's attention was drawn to him with his thought of demons like her, "Creatures that rival Angels and Gods deserve nothing but misery in their pit in hell! And all who follow them deserve the same fate!"

Immediately after my brother's words, Fiadora and Xentia both charged directly straight at my brother with yells of anger at him; my brother warped away from their line of charge then reappeared behind them as he prepared to swing one of his swords at them, I dived into the range of the sword and blocked with a dark energy shield I had formed, only to be taken away with the swing of the sword while Xentia's flame whip made nothing on my brother's armour; Xentia and I were beings whose levels were among the ranks of the Floor Guardians of Nazarick, over level hundreds, but Grumal's strength was like it was over level three hundred. Fiadora was the weakest among the three of us at the level of fifty, even with the strength of the giant wyvern, it would only be considered to be a level ninety, it still wasn't enough to scratch Azefer's body; I planned how to attack while dodging the attacks of Grumal's swords, then Lady Aura had the exact same idea as me.

"Hey. Can't you change into a dragon too? Change already!" Aura shouted

"I-I'll try..." Fiadora closed her eyes and focused her energy onto changing into a dragon, but nothing happened

Xentia began to form a ring that consisted of dark fireballs and dark lightning, she then began to aim them at Grumal's body and fired them all at once at him; smoke had risen from the blast but as it faded, the armour remained intact, while a sword plummeted down towards her head. I swooped in to grab Xentia away from the sword; but it soon gave me an idea, Fiadora commanded the wyvern to charge a fireball then fire it at my brother while Xentia fires her ring of fire and lightning at him with her at the same time.

"It's pointless! You cannot stop me!" My brother shouted, but failed to see me charging my sword with all of my dark energy into one attack.

With the smoke clouding his vision, they stopped their attack as I dived into the smoky cloud like a bullet, spinning like a drill, I spun with my sword at Grumal's body; finally realising the real attack, he wrapped away from me but had his halo slashed in two. I stopped spin as I was rejoined by Fiadora and Xentia while Grumal reappeared in front of us; before he could raise his swords in rage at us, Grumal felt a sudden change in him.

"What's happening?! I control this body...!" Grumal yelled in agony from the pain of his sudden change, as he suffered, ten black wings shot out of him as his once white wings turned black while his body began to turn black as well.

"No! This. Wasn't. Meant. To. Happen!" Grumal roared as he was now completely black like his heart, twenty black wings, black armour and black swords with a dark aura surrounding him. We watched him closely, I asked him if he was still there, only to be answered with a dark sinister voice; "Finally... I'm free... Free to eradicate the true evil of the land!"

The great angel raised its head at us as it raised its swords at us with great desire to kill, suddenly it flew into us with its swords charging at us; we managed to split away but the wyvern was knocked out of balance in the sky from the charge with Fiadora on its back then noticed the difference in aura between Grumal and new opponent, "You beasts of hell! I, Azefer, Seraph Emperor of Purity, shall wipe you all out of existance!"

It appeared that Grumal has been consumed by Azefer's power, now we face the true threat, Azefer himself. Azefer then raised both its swords at the sky, as a white lightning struck the swords, channeling the energy of the lightning through the swords; Azefer flipped in the sky swing its swords at Xentia and I, sending the white lightning at us at great speed. Meanwhile, Fiadora told Aura to get off the wyvern's back, confused by the reason behind it, Fiadora commanded the wyvern to fly towards us with Aura falling of the wyvern's back; Aura was caught by her trusted Fenny as it leaped up into the air catching its tamer in the air then landing on top of the roof of a building and watched the wyvern fly higher into the sky, as the lightning got closer, the wyvern flew faster and faster. Eventually, colliding into the lightning, with Fiadora.

We all saw it and were in shock from the sacrifice Fiadora had made, as the wyvern began to plummet down to the ground in smoke and burns with Fiadora laying on its back but with her last breathe; as the wyvern crash landed onto the ground, plowing away the building and scattering the civilians, she uttered her final words.

"Soul... Merge..."

 **Chapter 10 - Dragon Soul**

I couldn't believe it, Fiadora had just sacrificed herself for us to live. As I floated in the sky with Xentia, witnessing the smoke filling the air with the burnt remains of a once mighty wyvern and a poor girl; my rage and anger for the loss of a good friend grew relentlessly, my dark energy grew with it, just wanting to be let out to vent out my rage. But someone was already there, Xentia had charged forth towards Azefer with her burning whip, constantly lashing her whip at the giant angel's cheek knowing and seeing it had no real effect on Azefer; she relentlessly and recklessly vented her anger and rage at Azefer, though she had worried at the thought of Fiadora taking me away from her, she found her company warming like someone can related and possibly, even considered, as a sister.

"Die! Die! Die! Give her back to us!" Xentia yelled with tears staying in her eyes

Azefer then turned to face Xentia, he closed all twenty of his feathery wings then shot them open, releasing his dark feathers into the air as they slowly stopped moving in the air; suddenly the dark feathers began to rapidly fired at Xentia. I didn't want to lose another to this a cursed fallen angel, I fired away to Xentia and shielded her with a dark energy shield; the impact of each feather was too much for me to bare, I was loosing my focus as my shield slowly began to weaken. Soon the shield faded as the remaining feathers shot towards us, I only pushed Xentia away from me as I allowed the feathers to shoot me rapidly with each sharp tip, stabbing my body; I tried to stand my ground but was then grabbed by Azefer with his mighty hand, squeezing me like the feeble pest I was to him.

"Ha. You all are nothing compared to me! I should have erased you all when I had the chance!" Azefer spoke while looking at me in his hand

"Chance...?" I squeaked from the tight grip from his hand as it began to cripple my wings

"I should have killed your kind before the Gods saw me as a beast... I could have made a paradise if the gods had let me killed you all! How could the Gods see my actions as a crime when we were so close to ending your kinds hellish existence! It makes me sick to my stomach to then see that they allowed your kind to live after excommunicating and sealing me away for my actions!" Azefer angrily explained how he became the dark entity before me.

"...But now. Nothing with stop me from exterminating your kind once and for all!" Azefer's swords then broke into dark shining pieces as they floated into the clouds above me as he threw me away from him; suddenly a dark pillar of energy, blasted onto me. I closed my eyes, believing that we lost this battle; only to be then, suddenly knocked away from the range of the blast, crash landing onto the rooftop of a building; as I slowly stood up on the roof of the building, I saw what knocked me away, a black burnt shell of the wyvern. The blast slowly ended, a dark sphere of the same dark energy formed around the wyvern; as it was wrapped into a shell of dark energy, Azefer then began to punch the shell but didn't even make a dent. As Azefer's constant punches failed to break the shell, I sensed some kind of life in the shell, the shell then shot dark bolts of energy at the entire surrounds; then it finally cracked open, suddenly a creature flew straight out of the shell, revealing itself to be a wyvern, the same wyvern from before. But, something was different about the wyvern from before, a dark energy filled its body and must have been resurrected from Azefer's power; I soon began to ponder how this was possible, I then realised something, where is Fiadora?

I darted my head and vision all over the wyvern, but she wasn't there, I began to worry at the tragic fate she has taken as the wyvern roared at Azefer then flew towards him, firing balls of hellfire; Azefer took the blasts but suffered the impacts and burns as the smoke clouded his vision, suddenly the wyvern dived its jaws into Azefer's arm. He tried to shake the jaws of the wyvern off his arm, the brave new wyvern locked its jaws onto his arm, crunching and piercing Azefer's armoured arm with its strong mighty jaws; finally freed from the wyvern's jaws, Azefer then fired his feather at the wyvern but merely flew through the storm of feathers and dodged them easily.

As I watched this brave dragon fly around Azefer, I couldn't help but worry at the fear of Fiadora's death; then to suddenly be greeted by the dragon swooping down to me, then to my shock, in an all too familiar voice, "I'm glad you're fine Vantes." I could only look and stare with my wide opened eyes at the dragon, possessing FIadora's voice. As the dargon then flew and soared off to the sky, Azefer began to suffer while a bolt of lightning struck the dragon; within the bolt, the dragon began to shrink in size as its long mighty legs and neck began to change into human proportions, its tail and wings slightly shrank but remained its might form as the dragon slowly changed into the height of a human while long dark indigo hair grew from the human proportioned size head and familiar face emerged from the bolt. As the bolt faded, a mighty creature, a fusion both dragon and human, emerged with its: strong mighty wings, elegant dark indigo scales and crimson eyes.

"I am FIadora. Descendant of Deadora. Azefer... Your time has come!"

 **Chapter 11 - Awakening**

"I am Fiadora. Descendant of Deadora. Azefer... Your time has come!"

As I stood there on the rooftop, witnessing the magnificent purple dragon lady in the sky with mighty wings and shining sharp claws as she announced who she was, I was stunned by this transformation. Azefer raised its sword and launched a shining slash at Fiadora but was easily broken into shining dust in the sky by a simple swipe of her wings; he then charged his sword to form a pillar of shining energy, swing the blade at Fiadora who then shattered it as she dodged it and dug her wing into the pillar and flew straight to Azefer, cutting his hand like the blade of a guillotine, rushing to the head of a man to be beheaded. Flying away from Azefer, his hand now has a large scar from Fiadora's wing; in a moment of rage, he swung the sword towards Fiadora but was then in agony as I fired a ball of hellfire at the scar, burning and increasing the pain Azefer suffers. Distracted from the pain, I flew towards Fiadora then questioned and marveled at her new form; "Are you... really Fiadora...?"

"Yes. The same Fiadora Algalon, who serves you loyally." Fiadora smiled with her left wing across her chest as she bows to me in the air

"H-How did this happen?"

"I had accepted my heritage. As I laid on the back of the wyvern's burnt body while it fell to the ground, I searched in myself for something that was prove of my connection to Deadora then I finally found it, a hidden passive skill, soul merge. I began to fuse with the soul of the wyvern as my body dissolved and entered the wyvern's body, my soul merged with the wyvern's soul becoming one; I began to move the wings of the wyvern, I had then became the wyvern. This human like form is another evidence that I've become the wyvern, my human form is simply merged with the wyvern's body."

I was even more stunned by Fiadora, then began to wonder, did my brother want to use Fiadora's soul merge to be come Azefer himself? As I pondered, Xentia joined us with a teary smile, hugging Fiadora, fearing that her new friend was lost to her; I smiled at the new friendship Xentia and Fiadora had made, meanwhile Azefer began to suffer more and more, almost appearing that he may fall to the ground. We noticed Azefer's agony then Fiadora revealed why he is in agony.

"Remember me biting his arm tightly?"

Xentia and I nodded in response to her question, "Wyverns are known to have a potent venom in their jaws; I bit and injected the venom into him, and with the dark energy I adsorbed into my body, it enhanced my power including the venom." Fiadora revealed

Xentia and I were amazed by the new abilities Fiadora possess now, then took the advantage to finish him off but I began to question; surely a great high tier angel like Azefer, have the ability to negate effects like venom? Only to solve my own question, I flew towards Azefer with my sword raised high as he noticed me and cast a dark shining shield but was merely broken as I swung my sword, launching a dark energy wave, breaking the shield and cutting the armoured chest, leaving a cut on the armour; the venom must have weaken Azefer's body and power from that one bite. Knowing that Azefer is severely weakened by the lethal venom, I had a plan to weaken Azefer even more.

I began to fly around Azefer, searching for an opening; Xentia and Fiadora watched with curiousity at what was I planning, finally seeing the opening, I dived in and slashed Azefer from behind him. To the shock and amazement, as Azefer turned to me with nineteen wings, the twentieth wing crashed onto the ground; Xentia and Fiadora realised what I had planned to do, they dived in towards a wing each then sliced off a wing with Xentia's burning flame whip and Fiadora's razor sharp wings. Now with seventeen wings, Azefer began to feel the one emotion he never felt in his existence, fear; he began to fight back with his swords swinging in a circular defensive motion to stop our attacks, but to suffer for his weak defense as two of his wings were slashed with my sword, four more wings chopped off by Fiadora's wings as she dived down and two more wings whipped off by Xentia's whip.

We continued to rip, shred and decapitate Azefer's wings, one by one, eventually leaving two wings remaining on the once mighty Azefer; he struggled to stay in the air as we looked at him like three satisfied yet still hungry hawks staring at their wounded prey. Xentia and Fiadora hacked off the remaining two wings, as I flew straight into Azefer's chest with my fist clenched in a dark burning fire; at the same time the wings were broken off, I punched his chest, sending him down to the ground on his back crashing down.

As we regrouped, the sound of metallic thumping echoed as Azefer's chest slowly grew a large bump, growing bigger by the second; a dark ball of light suddenly burst out of the giant armour and floated in front of us, as sudden as it appeared, bolts of white and dark lightning shot down to the people watching the entire fight and all over Salagom. Slowly draining every mortal in Salagom of energy and life as the ball grew bigger. It was clear, the fight is not over yet.

 **Chapter 12 - Hellish Reaper**

As the bolts surged throughout the city of Salagom, the citizens began to fall one by one with a single bolt; as they fall, the dark ball of light had forced the souls of the citizens to be sucked into it. Slowly growing in size from all the souls it devoured, eventually the ball began beating like a heart; suddenly the dark ball of light began to form ten dark feathery wings as a dark black robe flowed out while dark arms grew out through the sleeves of the robe. A dark magic seal shined in front of the face of this new angel, it held its hands out as a dark long sword formed in its hands; then it raised it's head at us with an aura of hate and blood thirst.

"Demons of the land! You now face Azefer. Not the Absolute Authority anymore, but the Seraph Emperor of Purity!" Azefer proudly roared

Despite being what appears to be a complete opposite of an angel, Azefer still claimed himself as a being of good intent; but regardless of his claims, he was stronger than before. Azefer raised his long sword to the air and with hyper speed, he swiped his sword across all of us; thanking our reflexes, we had dodged the sword but were then to be hounded by Azefer constantly swinging his sword at us in close range at hyper speed, realising that Fiadora's venom no longer had any effect on him as we thanking our reflexes even more for each successful dodge. We dashed away from Azefer to plan our counter attack, knowing that his speed has increased and speculated that the sword is not to be underestimated; I searched for a possible weak point but there was nothing on him that suggested Azefer had a weak point, until Fiadora found the solution.

"Vantes... You reckon you can hold Azefer off?"

"I can try, why?" I asked

"Azefer was freed from a ritual to free him. What if, we used the seal in the Sacellum to seal him away?"

I pondered on that possible solution but we had no idea on how to perform the ritual, fortunately, apparently, Fiadora had seen a page regarding the ritual; I could only hope that her plan will work as I agreed to let her perform the ritual and telling Xentia to go with her as support. I turned and face Azefer as Fiadora and Xentia flew down to the ruins of the Sacellum in the destroyed Church; land on their feet, Fiadora changed her wings back to human arms and hands, rushing to the seal to find the seal damaged, so damaged it wouldn't be able to be used in the ritual. As they moved elsewhere to recreate the seal with the same stones in the original seal, meanwhile I began to clash swords with Azefer; I swiftly swung my sword at Azefer every time he tried to attack after he dashed around me with hyper speed, constantly clashing with his sword, the never ending sounds of our swords clashing echoed and filled the deathly silence of Salagom.

Fiadora and Xentia had began their preparations for the ritual out side the ruined Church, Xentia had been instructed by Fiadora to draw out the seal with the remain white powder in the Church then began to draw the seal as Fiadora told her draw while she tried to remember the chant she saw to seal Azefer from a book of spells Grumal must have used to free azefer in the first place; meanwhile, I slowly grew tired of Azefer's fast paced attacks in the air. Getting irritated by Azefer's overconfident attitude to me not landing a hit on him despite me blocking and parrying his attacks, I clenched my fists with black smoke pouring out of my fists as his taunts irritated me even more, eventually my burning fists began to spark a dark electrical charge then grabbed my sword with both my hands as the dark fire and energy morph my sword into a hellish scythe; I angrily raise my new scythe and swung it at Azefer, he dashed away from the range of the swing but the dark red wave I launched from the scythe, sliced the building down below with ease clean off like an executioner taking the head of a man with one swing of the sword. Feeling the joy from the sight of the new destruction my scythe can do, I began my rainstorm of dark red waves on Azefer; slashing and swing my scythe at Azefer as he blocked the attacks with his sword, slowly denting and scratching his sacred long sword. Xentia had finished making the seal with the remains of the white powder used to make the original seal then placed the stones from the original seals in the same positions, Fiadora began to chant a spell she remembered from the book; the seal began to shine as Fiadora chanted the spell, however...

"Nothing seems to be happening..." Xentia stated

Fiadora looked at the seal but nothing seems to happen, then she realised that the spell was a greater sealing spell than she thought she was using; Xentia checked the book to find then spell was a different kind of sealing spell, "This spell is used to seal spirits and lost souls..." they looked at each other but wondered if it's possible to get Azefer's soul out of him. They watched me continuously fight Azefer with my scythe, as our divine bladed dance continues, my scythe slicing the air as Azefer dashed away while his sword swipes across me as I flew away from the range of his sword; eventually I managed to tear a hole on Azefer's chest, without realising it as I swung my scythe upwards to the hole, I struggled to pull my scythe out of him but as I struggled a transparent body of Azefer was being pulled out. I jumped with freight from the sudden transparent figure of Azefer being pulled out then quickly pull my scythe out of the hole, but Fiadora and Xentia told me to do it again.

"Vantes, do it again. We need to seal Azefer's soul." Xentia shouted

"What?" I shout replying back to Xentia

"The sealing spell here only seals spirits and souls, we can end Azefer permanently!" Fiadora yelled out

I was stunned at the thought of permanently finishing Azefer off, I stared at Azefer with great tension as soared towards him and spun my scythe around, dodging Azefer's sword as it swings across me and scrapped past me as my scythe returned to the hole in his chest; I pulled my scythe over my shoulder as Azefer's soul screamed from being forcefully pulled out of his body, I grunted and groaned at the force of Azefer's soul clinging onto his physical body. Fiadora and Xentia saw my struggle and flew towards me, grabbing onto my scythe and helped me drag Azefer's soul out of him; slowly dragging his soul out, inch by inch, seeing Azefer's soul further out of his body, I told Fiadora to fly down to the seal and start the ritual. The stones slowly shined their white light as Fiadora began chanting, I maintain my strength, holding Azefer's soul out of his body; I finally gave one final push, pulling Azefer's soul out of his body, sending it straight down to the seal. A blinding explosion of dark and bright light filled the area then slowly faded away; as the light faded, Azefer's body began to shake frantically as souls flooded out for the hole in his chest, returning to their rightful bodies while Azefer's body slowly faded out of existence.

"Amazing! That was amazing!" Lady Aura praised down below; as I flew down to Fiadora, Xentia and Lady Aura, I decide to leave Salagom with them back to Nazarick; we descended into my shadow portal on the ground, while impressed smiles praised us from the Ashurbanipal.

 **Chapter 13 - Dragon of Nazarick**

Time passed, the citizens of Salagom suffered and were marked from their scars from that divine battle above their city's sky, the Crusaders slowly faded and yet, their flags still raised high; men and women still continued their 'just' cause through their 'necessary' actions, eventually they received information on a traitor. They all, all remaining two hundred followers from the five hundred, marched their way to the reported location of the traitor; Nazarick.

I had been an only child that wanted to find peace after my mother and father had been taken away from me so young, filled with details and stories of my heritage; I became an adventurer from my loss, wondering all over the land with no home to call my own. Joining guilds, taking on jobs, just to ensure I have enough to eat while honing my skills through the countless monster I had slain, resulting in Grumal discovering me then enlisting me to his Crusaders; cursing them for taking my family away from me, they just kill humans for their own sake and joy I thought. But now, as I looked deep into my clawed scaly hands; I realise, monster are just like humans, they attack humans to protect their home, friends and family from what they see as threats. They even have a heart like a human, Xentia who is a natural born succubus, a demon, a monster; sees me as a friend now, Vantes Duma, born a human then turned into a demon, still maintains his kindness and emotions from his human side.

Now I reside with them as we were given my first task from my new master; remnants of the Crusaders are marching towards the village of Carne as they shouted words of hate and anger, they must be seeking revenge. My master told the three of us to finish them off, as he opened a portal for us to enter to arrive at Carne; Vantes told me to handle the situation alone while Xentia agrees with him, surprised from this, I accepted this and changed my clawed hands in strong mighty wings. I flapped my wings that I remarkably was able to get use to, slowly taking my clawed feet off the ground then flew into the air, soaring above the village; finally found the approaching remnants, I swooped down to them, taking their breathe with the blast of wind from my landing. As they turned to find me, standing on the path they came from, they were shocked to see a dark dragoness standing and staring at them with crimson predatory eyes; frightened by my appearance, I slowly approached them with my wings covering my body.

Some backed away from my approach as other held their weapons bravely, their leader told them to be cautious, fearing my power while trying to ensure his men stay alive; despite the command of their leader, a small group of them charged out towards me but their blades shattered against my wings; in a state of shock, I launched them all off the ground from my wings opening, I began to flap my wings, getting set to take flight. As I soared to the sky, their leader commanded the archers in the group to aim and fire at me; their arrows only bounced off my body as I swooped in and sliced through the archer's armour, fell down to the ground in unison with deep cuts to their sides. Flying high again, I then dived down to the ground with my clawed feet positions to stab one of the follower through the head; hissing at them, spraying my venom at their arms and face. Slowly feeling the burning agony from the venom, their faces began to burn as they covered their faces and fall to their knees; those who stood with their ground, still held their weapons in their hands as the venom slowly dissolved their armour. They charged towards me but were easily beaten by my sharp claws and wings, fending them off with flaps and slashed from the edges of my wings; all one hundred and ninety-nine of them fell to the ground, all but their leader.

They leader frantically held his weapon at me, then cast fireballs at me, only to have them break and burn past my body; getting more paranoid as I slowly approached him, I changed one of my wings back to arms and hands, poised and ready to end the leader's life. I launched myself with my arm raised like a sword or dagger, aimed at a victim's neck but then suddenly heard a voice.

"That's enough Fiadora!" Vantes shouted from above me

I paused my charge with my sharp clawed hand, touching the soft fleshy neck of the leader as I looked up to my superior and friend while he slowly descends to the ground; turning to the leader, telling him that the village of Carne is under the control of his lord and my master then stated that he was trespassing. The leader only tried to force his way past Vantes with his dagger unsheathed from his hidden pocket, ultimately he fail to get near me as Vantes's shadow had grabbed him then forced him down to the ground; as he struggles to get out of Vantes's grasp, Xentia fired her whip, wrapping it around his neck and slowly pulled his head with her whip. Suffering from his head being pulled tightly, Vantes approached the leader with his sword kissing his neck as he gave his final warning to him; finally taking the warning, he and the last living surviving followers sprinting away from Carne without a sign of stopping or thought of returning.

We returned to Nazarick, as we reported to my new master, he began to ask me if I was willing to serve him as his loyal subject.

"I shall serve you my lord... loyaly to you and Vantes Duma." I answered

Lord Ainz expressed his joy through a light chuckle, "It would seem that you are growing more popular Vantes..."

"You praise me to much, my lord." Vantes modestly replied

"At least it true beloved..." Xentia seductively commented

We were dismissed and told that we deserved some rest; in Vantes's chamber, the three of us laid close to each other with Vantes in between me and Xentia, I slowly felt warm and affection for Vantes since he comforted me when he asked for forgiveness for killing my love, Riolance. But now, I felt the same love for Vantes; as I tried to hold his sleeping strong muscle toned body closer to me, Xentia caught me, telling me that Vantes is hers. I only replied back with my leg moving up over his legs as my arms crossed over his chest, Xentia responded by snuggling closer to him and moved her arms and legs cross his body.

"This may be interesting for now on..." Vantes thought secretly in his head as he was locked in by two beautiful ladies who love him in bed


	3. Painted Hell

All that we hold dear, can never stay forever, even people; but, what if we can keep them, forever, for our eyes to see as we bask in memories of them. It wouldn't be as satisfying as to see them standing beside you, but one; desires just that. All that is made, shall become real, even nightmares.

 **Chapter 1 – Turned Real**

"What have I done? What can I do? My joy has been ruined. No warmth to feel, no care to give… I've, lost everything. I… want salvation… Any kind, of salvation, anything! In my accursed life that I now suffer. My work… Yes… My art… Perhaps, I can regain my life through my art…"

Life in Carne was simple yet guarded heavily, humans coexisting with creatures that would be considered, lower than them and a threat; and yet, they protect, patrol and preserve the fragile lives of all the villagers, young and elder, new-born and carers. As well as the threats guarding them, three beasts of death, interact and defend them all like great guardians; a lady with the power of mighty dragons, an enchantress of deception and a warrior of absolute darkness. These three destroyers of life could tear and spill the blood of every soul in Carne, but something else would steal souls. Merchants and wonders travel across the land to villages to sell their innocent plain products, or so it seems.

As I, Vantes Duma with my beloved Xentia and dear friend Fiadora were about to finish our patrol of the peaceful quiet village of Carne; a goblin hurried to us, usually, the goblins would come to us for advice on their tactics in battle, rationing or any improvements to their weaponry, all other worries or casual advices would be given by Lupusregina Beta of the Pledias, who was sent by my lord Ainz to spy on the village and protect certain individuals in the village. What could this lone goblin have to do with me?

"Master Duma! Come quick! A dire wolf is terrorising the village!" The goblin cried out with deep heavy breathes

I only chuckled lightly at such a random occurrence, until Fiadora tapped my shoulder and pointed at the villagers running for their lives as Xentia told Fiadora and I to listen to the loud savage snarls filling the village; suddenly, just as sudden as the goblin reported to me, a dire wolf leaped over a building, growling and snarling at the villagers. The three of us immediately ran towards the giant beast as it prepared to strike, Xentia had cast a firewall to block and counter the attack, burning the wolf as Fiadora leaped into the air and launched a drop kick down onto the back of the wolf; Lupusregina had pursued the wolf and met up with us, just before the wolf can move to attack, I created four dark vortexes and held it by its limbs then finally stab the wolf with my sword.

The wolf howled in pain then dropped motionlessly, the villagers praised the three of us while Lupusregina praised us with words of astonishment; saying that she hadn't quite believed in the strength that I possessed but now wants to see more. As the praises continued to flow, a black mist appeared from the wolf as its body slowly evaporated; the four of us watched the mist grow in the air as it darted away from us, we immediately followed the mist as it darted to an area filled with empty stalls containing many common goods. But something in this empty market caught my eyes, a painting; an empty blank painting.

I held the painting in my hands and felt something pulled it towards something, I turned to find the mist in the air; suddenly the mist darted into the painting itself, my arms shook as the mist entered the painting fully, took my shock, I gasped at the once empty blank painting being filled with an image of the wolf we had just beaten. I showed everyone the painting; they all were shocked to see the wolf in the painting, I asked Lupusregina if she had seen the person selling the painting, she didn't see the merchant but considered telling our lord of the situation.

The three of us agreed as I took the painting with me as Lupusregina left the calm the villagers, I wondered how it was possible to have something painted, become a real being of flesh.

 **Chapter 2 - The Horror Begins**

"Wonderful. So many wonders that I have made... But, what if I hadn't recreated my wonders, I still suffer the pain. This agonising pain that fills me. But the work must go one... Wait. No... No... My god... I've ran out of ink. I need ink, but I have nothing now... No, I have plenty of ink, all for free... There, right out there."

I reported to our lord, perplexed by my report, he wanted to ensure the safety of the villagers; therefore, the security and patrol tightened but as sudden as the occurrence happened, no reports or sights of attacks were made. Lord Ainz felt that was not the last of the strangeness; only a mere two weeks after the first occurrence, reports of kidnapping and disappearances had burst into Carne. Naturally, as a ruler, our lord wanted this kidnapping to end soon; ordering the three of us to stop these kidnapping with Lupusregina's support, we obeyed and began our search.

Fear, worry and paranoia filled the air from every breathe made by the terrified villagers, walking around and continuing their lives in the melancholy air they made and breathe in; I began to feel the melancholy myself as a watched the villagers while waiting for Lupusregina to meet us as the appointed tavern in a usual human looking disguises: a black cloaked and hooded figure, a young curvy charming woman and a princely looking man. Eventually, Lupusregina arrived and we began to discuss the kidnapping incidents.

There were no links that could be made; the first being a young man near the gates, the second being an elderly woman at the bakery, and the third being a little girl near her home. Three victims of different stages in life and different locations, the kidnapper doesn't reside at one location but many it would appear; the incidents also occur at different times of the day: sunrise, morning, noon, evening, sunset and night. But they aren't the only victims, the count slowly increases throughout the days of the kidnapper's tyranny. It was clear why our lord wanted to end this madness, but the only question is how to resolve the situation.

As the sun descended into the horizon, villagers returned to their safe homes, our hunt commenced; the four of us patrolled four separate locations in Carne in hopes of capturing the kidnapper while remaining in our human disguises. Slowly loosing interest, focus and concentration throughout the night, the kidnapper remained unseen; suddenly the sound of running footsteps entered through my ears to my hollow bored mind. I flew gently in the air to track down the footsteps, eventually seeing a dark silhouette in the distance with a small motionless body in it arms; the figure began to run with the small body as it saw the figure of a floating man hovering towards it, running faster in terror as I pursued it. I finally see the kidnapper in my sight, so I dived down to the figures and tackled it, holding onto its legs as it crashes its face to the ground; seeing the face of a mature man with eyes of tensity and a little girl in his arms, I began to question the man. Why was he kidnapping people here? What was he going to do with them? He could only answer me with a sentence before closing his eyes and lay in my arms asleep, "She needs them for her work."

I made no sense of his answer as I held their bodies in my arms, taking them to the tavern where we gathered once the search would be called off; but when we all arrived, we were all surprised to see each other with someone with them. We gathered at a table to discuss these four people we had brought, we all said the exact same description; they all had attempted to kidnap someone for someone else's work. We were all perplexed by this claim, perhaps we may get more answers when the four people wake from their sleep; morning ascended, when the four people woke, they revealed to have no memory of what happened last night. No memories of what they did or why they did it, not even a clue to who 'she' is or 'her work'; but one, the man I had brought, was shocked to find that his daughter was with him after remembering that he took her to her bed.

Lupusregina immediately began questioning the man; he answered by saying that all he could remember was going back home, taking his daughter to bed then this. The man was heartbroken to see and hear that he had tried to kidnap her, it made no sense; why would a father who love and cares for his own daughter, kidnap her for some unknown purpose? We felt that Carne needed more security, but that was a big misunderstanding...

 **Chapter 3 - Deathly Beauty**

"I have my paint, and my freshly made canvas, all dry and ready. Don't worry... You'll be with me soon, like always, beautiful and young. Your skin was so pale and soft, oh how I'd want to touch your skin once more..."

First the appearance of a wild beast, then sudden kidnappings, now horror. As Lupusregina continued her task of watching the people of Carne; Xentia, Fiadora and I had been on patrol then found it, a bloody trail. A murder, descends on the lives of Carne; I wasn't aware of any deaths in the village, this must have been a recent event, the people around us seemed to have now emotions or realisation of a death in their home, strange. I rushed to tell Lupusregina of this death, she tells me that the villagers are all peaceful people, there couldn't be any sign of violence from them; I pondered on Lupusregina's words, I know she isn't the type to lie but how could a murder occur in a village of peaceful men and women. Perhaps an adventurer may have committed this murder, I began to think of possible suspects as I sat in a tavern with Xentia and Fiadora; "Maybe we should see if anything was left behind at the trail?" Xentia broke my pondering mind as I opened my eyes to see her and Fiadora staring into my eyes.

"We could even track them down like before with the kidnappings?" Fiadora suggested, I nodded as got out of my seat and left the tavern while Xentia paid the tavern keeper our drinks; we arrived at the spot where the bloody trail was, there was nothing until we looked closer, to see a foot print near the trail. Then looked up to find a trail of the same foot steps; we followed the steps to find an old structure at the outskirts of the village, slowly entering the structure, we find something that could turn people's stomachs, completely, inside out.

The walls of structure had dashes of blood scattered on them, as something that looked like a jacket was clipped and hung on a line while we wondered further into the structure; only to find something, or someone more horrid. We passed a door within the structure to then see a completely skinless, hanging by a noose as a large container was being filled as drops of blood, dropped into the container; I moved in closer to see any evidences on this skinless body as it's eyes stared at us with life ripped out of it, touching and feeling its cold bloody corpse as I searched for anything on the corpse. I found nothing, but pots that were already filled with blood, some even mixed to change its colour; then checked the jacket again, but made the gruesome discovery, it was the corpse's skin. Fiadora then found the reminiscence the skin; it's leg skin, face, hair, hands and feet were placed in a pile at the corner; my stomach slowly turned inside out as the sight of human skin and the skinless corpse clouded my mind and vision.

Suddenly the creaking sound of the door, broke my mind free from the gory sight; the three of us immediately hid in the structure as a man was dragging another dead body, the same tavern keeper, dragging a dead body. Laying the body in the middle as he equips himself with a knife, he starts to cut down the body then filleting the torso and arms; once it was finally filleted, he hung the newly filleted skin on the line with the already filleted skin as he commented on how white and smooth the skin felt and then moved onto filleting the rest of the skin. We hid and watched him finally hang the dead corpse on its noose and drip it's precious rubies into the container, we finally revealed ourselves and immediately held the tavern keeper down; he began to roar and yell like a mad wild animal, eventually, Xentia held his face then made him fall into a deep trance.

Falling into Xentia's trance, Fiadora and I carried his body back to the tavern; when he woke up, we revealed to him, his murders. The face of disgust, regret and hate for himself filled his heart and soul; Fiadora tried to calm him down as I asked calmly what he remembers of the past hours. He could only remember opening his tavern with a newly purchased painting, I asked him to show us the painting; he lead us back to the tavern and presented us to a painting of a beautiful scenery but had a small disturbing sight in the foreground, two figures, hanging but a tree. I pointed the two figures out to the tavern keeper and saw them with shock, he never noticed them until I discovered them; I told him to remove it and take it away from him because I believed that the painting had some effect.

Weeks later, after the tavern keeper took the painting away, there were no more murders; first, a wild beast from a painting, second, a series of kidnappings, now, third, two murders. Just what is happening.

 **Chapter 4 - Idolised Witch**

"Why? We can still be together... I care not about who you are, or what my family say about you. Oh how I begged when you were with me, but now that I've found a way to bring us together again... Nothing will break our future joy... Oh, you were so special to me, how your eyes could see my soul... and desires..."

This was getting ridiculous. It's been only three weeks since the chaos started in Carne, now the streets were empty; the once calm peaceful villagers now cower in fear in their homes, as they cowered, I was busy searching in Nazarick. Taking books, scrolls and documents from the corner of knowledge in the Ashurbanipal, hoping there maybe a clue to the reason for the incidents in Carne; searching and researching throughout the day and night, in a monotonous cycle of books, scrolls and documents passing my eyes, it was paused when Xentia and Fiadora telling me and persuading me to stop and take a break; it finally stopped when they told and brought Albedo to me, ordering me to stop, after finding nothing that relates to the incidents in Carne.

Albedo had heard of the strange events in Carne, and speculated the powers of a world item; my ears flicked to the speculation and asked Albedo to explain her speculation; she explains that the first event couldn't be made by a disgusting human or any magic, the second and third event appeared to be linked to a ritual that involves sacrifices. I pieced my thoughts with Albedo's speculation, and remembered some victims talking about 'her work', could this work be a ritual? I finally left the Ashurbanipal and ventured back out to Carne, I wanted to speak to Lupusregina about any connections between Carne and any world item; I met and spoke to her then told me there weren't any connections, I could only sigh as I began a general conversation with Lupusregina to ease my hard-worked mind, but something she said made my mind tick.

She told me how she was and what the villagers were doing in their locked away state, one of the things was telling stories to each other as a form of entertainment and something to pass the time; she began to tell the most popular story that had been told, 'The Idolised Witch'. A story that supposedly based on a real event in Carne.

A young man fell in love with a young woman that turned out to be a witch, after the man's family's prejudice to the woman; despite the man's family's demands to abandon her and all the villagers calling her a monster, the man left Carne, with the witch. But his family heard what he did, in a fit of rage, they tracked down their whereabouts and murdered the witch in a fire; the witch had apparently cursed all born and call Carne home, to suffer tragedy for all their hate towards the difference between her and them.

I was captivated by the story like I was under a spell, then I wondered if the story was connected to the recent events; I asked Lupusregina if she knew if the story was actually based on something real, she didn't but told me to try the elders of the village. I thanked her and walked to the home of the elders, as they let me enter their home and asked of 'The Idolised Witch', they tell me it was something that happened when they were young; so young that they were just children but were warned, not to go near the cabin outside of the west of Carne, for the witch will take their souls. I called the claim a bluff in my mind, I thanked the elders then left their home, but as I walked out; Xentia and Fiadora were waiting for me.

I actually hesitated at them, thinking they'll scold me for working to much and not paying them any attention; but instead, "Looking for a cabin...? West of Carne...?" Xentia asked bluntly with a heavy gaze, I could only nod as they both sighed then grabbed my arms, "Let's go together." Fiadora cheerfully spoke as she and Xentia smiled at me; I was clueless to why they were acting like this but felt their warm compassion as we walked to the cabin outside Carne, when we finally found the cabin in the middle of the woodland near Carne; we see the cabin as a rotting wooden wreck, with parts of the structure damaged and broken, we stepped on the porch of the cabin as I then held the door handle and opened the door to, a complete shock.

 **Chapter 5 - Step into the Cabin**

As I opened the door to the cabin; myself, Xentia and Fiadora had lost our senses from the inside of the old cabin. A dark rich lavish interior towered high above us with upper floors, Fiadora rushed back and forth to seen the cabin to ensure her sanity is still with her; we all wanted to know if we still have our sanity as it felt like was bleeding out of our minds, I swiftly looked to my left and right then take a step in the cabin. All seemed perfectly fine as Xentia and Fiadora followed, we scanned the room and ventured deeper into the confusing cabin; we decided to venture different areas of the now sudden larger structure. Fiadora opened a door on the ground floor, she enters through the door, she enters a new room but when Xentia looked everywhere on the ground floor then looked at the towered floors above us, she pointed out to me that Fiadora is standing above us on the side of the wall; I flinched from the sudden sight, the same time Fiadora had closed the door and looked at the room to see us on the ground floor.

We were completely confused by the interior of the cabin, it was taller than it should and had doors to places that our minds couldn't understand; Fiadora shot her wings out to prevent her from dropping down to the ground floor, but instead of falling down, she was pulled to the wall. The wall seemed to have gravity like the ground here, Xentia walked through a different door and reappeared through the front door; I was perplexed by her sudden reappearance though the door we entered through, I wanted to use my shadow portals but something was preventing me to use it and travel to different locations here. I decided to try going through the front door, only to be dropped back to the ground floor from what appeared to be the ceiling to the structure; Xentia then took the minute to realise this was an illusion, to ensure that she tried to fly to the ceiling, only to feel an unseen force blocking her. She theorised that the illusion is producing the force blocking her from flying to the ceiling as well as the rooms above us, she tries to break the illusion with her powers but nothing happened; I wrapped my mind into a problematic situation and got Fiadora to drop down to us from her room but couldn't, she seemed to be standing in the air.

Xentia and I saw this, we had no idea how this is happening; but I began to look around the room to see anything that could suggest the significance of that room, I even tried to go through doors to enter the room beside it, only for me to fall to the ground floor. Xentia tried the room above Fiadora's room but then fall and land on the invisible floor as the ceiling to the ground floor, I rushed to the door to get into their room and as soon as I arrived, I began to wreck the room; tearing the room apart, looking for something to suggest a why this room is special. Xentia searched the furniture in the room: the bed, the chair, the desk and makeup desk and the draws; Fiadora had began to rip parts of the wall with her sharp claws as she dives and flap her wings with a part of the wall in her claws but as she rips chunks of the wall, the chunks that she ripped out, returned to their places, leaving Fiadora in a repetitive cycle.

I had taken down most of the wall, but none of us had inspected the wardrobe, I turned to it but the wardrobe doors wouldn't move; I pulled as hard as I can but they wouldn't open, Fiadora joined me and struggled to open them with me. Xentia then joined us but it still wouldn't move, Xentia tried to open the wardrobe doors with a lash from her whip, since the entire area was enchanted by a strong powerful illusion; she theorised that she could break the illusion locking the wardrobe doors because she felt the illusion was weaker there. Fiadora and I backed off from the doors as Xentia materialised her whip and strike the door in the middle; once the doors were struck by Xentia's whip, Fiadora and I attempted to open them again, this time they opened.

But as we opened them, a portal with a dark swirling spectrum of lights, sucking the three of her in; we grabbed anything that we could get a hold off to keep us in the room, but it was useless, we were sucked into the portal. Where would we arrive at?

 **Chapter 6 - Oblivion**

I wake to find myself, laying on a waste land of grey and misery; I slowly rose up with my sword helping my strangely heavy body stand up, I don't recall injuring myself, must have been there when I fell onto the ground here. I don't remember much from that fall, but I remember not being here alone; I shoot my head and eye sight towards the dull surroundings around me, where's Xentia? Where's Fiadora? Where am I?

There was no sign or life here, and yet, I feel a presence here with me; I searched everywhere, but I then heard and see a small figure rising from the ground. It looked like a human baby with claws, but it wasn't alone, tens and thousands of them rose up as the first baby screamed and cries out like a normal human baby crying, calling a pack of them; all ready to attack and take a life, mine. The babies crawled their way to me as I took my stance as my sword begins to burn, I swipe the first baby dead with my sword but it didn't weaken them at all as they continued to jump and try to cling onto me; I flung them away with my wings, and still they continue to attack. I tried to fly away but my wings got deeply clawed and wounded by those babies as they surround me and leaped onto my back, I had shaken them off but the damage was done, I couldn't fly anymore; as they all began to cling onto my body, their number growing from tens to hundreds, climbing on me, trying to drag me down; I cleaved a path with me sword releasing a dark flamed wall from the ground, I ran down that path before the parted path closes with the babies on my body holding onto me as I ran, dropping them onto the ground behind me.

Soon enough, they started to claw and scratch my legs as I ran; small cuts became deep wounds as they sliced random areas of my legs, I began to lose feelings in my legs as I ran, eventually collapsing on to the ground as I neared what appeared to be a cave in front of the endless of the stream of marauding infants; I crawled my way for the rest of the path to the cave, the babies began to dig their tiny claws into my flesh as I was just a hand away from the cave. I managed to enter the cave and strangely, the pack of killing infants retreated, even those that were on my back rushed off me to join the others; I took a moment to regain my energy as a small grey girl in a small fancy dress with a little rabbit doll in her arms like she was hugging it, I had briefly closed my eyes but shot them back open as the figure leaned over to stare at me.

I flung my injured body away from the strange figure with my sword pointing at her, the girl began to weep in front of me; I regained my composure as I lowered my sword while trying to stop the girl crying, "Shh, shh, shh... It's OK. I'm sorry. Look, my swords gone. See?" I stretched my arms away from my body while my sword was in it's sheath, the girl gradually stopped crying as I tried to pat her head but my hand went straight though, she is a ghost or spirit. The girl then repeated a sentence that almost made me want to cry, "I wanna go home. Mummy, Daddy... Where are you? I'm scared..." she moaned with great sadness and dread, it almost made me cry as tears rolled out in her ghostly grey sad eyes. I moved closer to her as I slowly stood up, promising that I will help her find her family while I hope to find the others.

Who is this girl? And if they aren't with me, where did Xentia and Fiadora go?

 **Chapter 7 - Propensity**

Smoke and flames entered my nose, waking me from my unexpected slumber; but as I open my eyes, I see strangers burning a woman, yelling and screaming words of hate. The woman struggles to break free as the flames constantly licked her feet, the villainous laughs and cheers of these people got louder but were silenced by a blood-curdling scream from a nearby house; I had rushed over before the people came, to see the sight of a bloody gory murder. A woman's body lays in a dark bloody puddle with a rope around her neck and multiple stab wounds on her body; the people didn't seem to realise I was standing right in front of them, a succubus like myself, would have been the number one suspect but they can't see me. I was perplexed by this as I looked around the house to see a window opened, then found foot prints leading to the burning woman.

I followed the foot prints to see the woman gone and the fire extinguished, I could think of how the flames died out but something, no, someone, approached me; the murdered woman. She stared at me with dead lifeless eyes then slowly pointed towards the woods, she began to walk into the woods; I followed her as the people behind me, reacted and treated the dead woman at the house. I looked back at the woman in front of me, then began to think, is this the ghost of the recent murder victim? And how do the people not see me? I could only continue to walk and follow the 'spirit' in front of me; as I followed her, the trees began to moan. I thought it was the wind, but it was a still night; the 'spirit' let out a ghostly shriek as the tree in front of her opened it's jaws, releasing a hungry roar. I fired a fireball at the tree, burning it as the 'spirit' began to run deeper into the woods; I quickly followed her but the other trees began to open their jagged wooden jaws as their trunks turn to claws, swiping at us in order to satisfy their appetite.

The 'spirit' began to repeat the same sentence as she ran with her arms over her head, "Please. Stop. I know I'm wrong. Please... stop." I pondered on what she meant, as the trees roared and snapped their jaws at us; I wondered if these trees respond to noise or movement, but one just acted with nothing triggering it. The trees even began to move, closing the gap around us; then I tried a little theory I thought of, I let the trees surround me as they gathered like predators after the one prey. I stood my ground and watched trees striking their claws at me, dodging them as if I was in a dance or a waltz, they moved in closer around me; letting their jaws munch and bite on me, chewing and swallowing me, as I walked away from the cannibal trees, fooling them into eating an illusion.

I caught up with the 'spirit' who stood in front of the cabin I was in with Vantes and Fiadora; I knew they weren't with me all this time but somehow I could sense them, the 'spirit' enticed me to enter the cabin by turning her head to me and pointing at the cabin. I opened the door to find a dark corridor, I followed down the corridor, not knowing, what I'll find at the end.


End file.
